


Quand le feu s’éteint, tu ferais mieux de faire semblant.

by EmmaLanna



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Adventure maybe, Angst, Friendship, Multi, Or not, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Characters, Romance, everything, one-sided, vampire
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLanna/pseuds/EmmaLanna
Summary: Renaître de ces cendres tel un phœnix. Rester debout, continuer, avancer.Transformer en créature de nuit. Succomber, librement, découvrir.Sans s'arrêter. Sans se faire arrêter.Fermer les yeux et sentir le nouveau monde qui l'entoure.Fermer les yeux et se souvenir de sa vie antérieur, disparue.Sans s'arrêter. Sans se faire arrêter.Envole toi, ouvre tes ailes et ne les replis jamais.Tu tomberas définitivement cette fois-ci.Fiction sur le monde de Diabolik Lovers. L'histoire d'une OC liée au Sakamaki. Découvrez sa vie, changée par sa rencontre avec les vampires.





	1. Prologue

Un beau jour, dans une belle demeure, dans une belle chambre, une jeune femme, allongée sur un grand lit, piégée dans un sommeil presque éternel. Son corps immobile était couvert par une douce couette s’arrêtant au cou. Son visage libre de tout tissu était inexpressif, comme figé dans le temps depuis des années. Et pourtant, sa peau était toujours colorée d'un beige vivant qui contrastait avec la froideur de cette belle chambre. Un beige qui se perdait de plus en plus, pour en arriver à un blanc blafard. Son cœur battait encore. Oui, il battait encore malgré toutes les épines que la vie avait réussi à implanter. L'avait-elle voulu, ce pauvre souffle de vie ? Était-ce réellement son choix, de vivre ? Personne ne pouvait réellement le savoir. Quelle chose mystérieuse, la vie.

Le calme était aussi roi en dehors de cette chambre. Le soleil, étoile en feu, plus puissant que jamais, réchauffait la planète et s'imposait comme seul astre visible à l’œil nu. Les nuages avaient disparu, laissant place à un bleu éclatant prendre possession de ce si joli ciel. La journée était le moment où les humains se réveillaient, agissaient, travaillaient, se reposaient, en bref, le moment où ils vivaient pleinement. Pour d'autres, leur vie se déroulait ailleurs, dans un autre temps. La nuit les attendait... Ces créatures de nuit aimant le danger et surtout la peur des autres. Eux qui se délectaient des visages désemparés de leurs proies. Le soleil était encore visible et ces prédateurs de nuit attendaient. Les projecteurs seront sur eux dans peu de temps.

Et la nuit tomba enfin.

Le soleil avait laissé sa place à la lune, régnant en reine sur le ciel étoilé. Dans sa forme pleine, elle servait de luminosité dans ce noir hostile qu'offrait la nuit. Un noir qui paralysait les humains, incapable de voir correctement, et un noir qui rendait service à ces autres créatures, dont les capacités étaient décuplées en ce genre de soirée. Lune, orbite de la Terre, resplendissant dans les cieux, changeait de couleur aujourd'hui ; le blanc glacial se transformant petit à petit en rouge sang. Sang, comme ce liquide garantissant la vie des humains ; sang, comme la nourriture de ces prédateurs assoiffés ; sang, comme les yeux de la jeune femme qui s'ouvrèrent d'un coup.

Dans cette belle nuit, cette belle demeure, cette belle chambre, une jeune femme, allongée sur un grand lit, sauvée de son piège, réveillée de son sommeil et perdue dans ses pensées. Elle cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle pouvait les ouvrir. Elle sentait son corps, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle pouvait ressentir. Elle s'assit sans difficulté et tourna sa tête vers sa droite. Un balcon ouvert. Elle se leva et marcha automatiquement vers celui-ci. De l'air. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle suffoquait. Elle sortit, ferma ses yeux et posa ses mains froides sur la balustrade. Elle inspira un grand coup avec son nez, sentant plusieurs odeurs qu'elle découvrait, laissant ses sens se réveiller.... l'odeur du vent, des feuilles mortes volant, des arbres et... des humains ?

À cette pensée, elle ré-ouvrit ses yeux, surprise d'elle-même. Sa gorge commença à s'enflammer en un instant, comme-ci un feu invisible existait depuis longtemps et s'était allumée à cette pensée. Elle écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'un fait indiscutable... Elle avait soif. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur sa nuque, puis entoura celle-ci avec sa main, sans mettre la moindre pression, juste en effleurant. Quelle sensation étrange. Elle retira sa main et se mit à la contempler. Blanche, comme la neige. Avait-elle été aussi pâle auparavant ? Elle ne se souvint pas d'une telle couleur de peau, ce n'était pas humain après tout. Humain. Était-elle encore humaine ?

La jeune femme retourna dans la chambre qu'elle connaissait bien pour y avoir vécu des mois. Elle posa ses mains sur un meuble et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche devant ce qu'elle était devenue. Sa peau était réellement devenue livide, sans couleur, son visage s'était un peu creusé, ses cheveux, maintenant blanc ? avaient atteint une longueur qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils pourraient atteindre et ses yeux... avaient pris une couleur rouge flamboyante. La jeune femme trouva une explication à ces changements mais ne voulait y croire. Alors à contrecœur, elle s'approcha du miroir et ouvrit grandement sa bouche. Elle vit ce qu'elle espérait ne jamais voir sur elle. Des canines.

Était-ce réelle ? Était-elle devenue une des ces créatures de nuit qu'elle avait longtemps haïe ? Tout semblait l'indiquer. Elle marcha à reculons, s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main droite sur son front. Vampire. Elle était devenue un vampire. Comment ? Elle qui avait mis fin à sa vie de son plein gré sans regret, pourquoi ? La réponse lui sembla si évidente qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait se poser des questions de débutants. C'était eux. Sans aucun doute. Ils avaient réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à tuer l'autre femme et à faire revenir la jeune humaine en vampire. Le savaient-ils ? Elle en doutait. Elle supposait que cela devait être un test du dernier moment et que ce test a finalement fonctionné. Elle le savait, car c'était elle qui avait survécu et non l'autre.

Eux. Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de se concentrer plus sur son odorat que sur sa soif qui commençait à la ronger de l'intérieur. Rien. Elle ne sentait aucune présence à l'intérieur de la demeure. Où étaient-ils partis ? En cours. Elle sourit à cette ironie. Pauvres princes obligés d'aller dans une école humaine car leur père en avait décidé ainsi. Elle était donc seule, ceux qui était en soi une très bonne nouvelle pour la jeune femme qui n'était pas dans un état adéquat pour avoir une conversation avec qui que se soi. Elle soupira puis vit l'heure sur le réveil placé sur la table de nuit. Début de nuit. Elle avait le temps de décider de son futur avant qu'ils ne viennent. Allait-elle rester avec eux ou allait-elle s'enfuir comme une voleuse ? Elle ne pouvait se décider mais peu importe ses choix, les conséquences seraient lourdes. C'était la situation qu'elle avait atteinte avec eux.

Finalement, elle essaya de dissiper sa soif en se concentrant sur d'autres activités. La première, ridicule dans sa situation certes, mais importante : Une douche. Elle prit une serviette rangée à sa place habituelle et des vêtements au hasard. Arrivée à la sortie de la chambre, elle fit demi-tour et analysa l'état de son antre. Parfaitement bien rangé et installé malgré les événements survenus avant son dernier souffle d'humaine. Sûrement le second prince, méticuleux sur l'état des lieux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier ou pas : sa survie devait sûrement être principalement grâce ou à cause de lui. Elle soupira de nouveau et ferma la porte.

Les couloirs n'avaient pas changé d'un iota, les décorations restaient les mêmes, anciennes tout en restant royales. On parlait de la demeure des princes des vampires après tout. Elle rit à cette pensée. Cela l'avait toujours fait rire, que ces hommes étaient des princes ; leurs attitudes étaient loin de celle que l'on pouvait imaginer d'un prince. Elle continua son chemin, lentement, comme-ci c'était la dernière fois qu'elle parcourrait ces couloirs dans sa vie. Elle le sentait mais ne voulait l'accepter. Pas encore, pas encore. Toujours plongée dans ses songes, la jeune femme arriva enfin devant la salle de bain, la ferma à clé, non pas que cela était utile, mais les anciens réflexes semblaient ne pas avoir disparu avec son humanité. Bonne nouvelle ? Sans réponse.

Elle se déshabilla et se rendit compte que les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient différents de ceux dont elle se souvenait ; ils étaient propres. Sûrement le second prince encore une fois. Elle soupira puis contempla son nouveau corps devant le miroir. Pâle, horriblement pâle. Ses formes s'étaient un peu développées, pas qu'elle se plaignait des anciennes, elle avait toujours aimé son corps, mais se voir plus « séduisante » la surprenait un peu. Elle remarqua que toutes les anciennes marques de morsures avaient disparu et tant mieux. Elle les avait toujours détestées. Puis son regard tomba sur ses cheveux devenus blancs, atteignant le bas des fesses. Pourquoi avaient-ils pris cette couleur ? Elle pouvait en demander autant sur ses yeux rouges. Représentaient-ils son manque de sang ? Elle écarquilla ses yeux et rentra rapidement dans la douche. Elle ne devait pas y penser, pas maintenant, l'envie pourrait lui faire perdre toute conscience.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et sentit le jet d'eau chaude picoter son nouveau corps. Pourquoi faisait-elle ceci ? Pour oublier. Juste un instant, oublier la tension qu'elle avait ressenti avant de mourir et qui l'avait poussé à faire ce geste irréparable. Oublier un instant qu'elle était une humaine transformée en vampire. Avait-elle le droit de s’appeler « humaine » alors que techniquement parlant, elle ne l'était plus ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de réfléchir et d'agir comme une humaine maintenant qu'elle ne l'était plus ? Où allait partir ses convictions pour lesquelles elle s'était battue ? Ses convictions d'humaines qui l'avait rendu si spéciale aux yeux des autres. Qu'allait devenir la jeune femme qui ne laissait jamais ses désirs prendre le dessus ? Elle avait été le contraire de tout ce qu'un vampire représentait... Comment pouvait-elle supporter ce changement ?

Elle se permit de verser une petite larme. Une simple petite larme qui représentait beaucoup. Juste une goutte qui pourrait la libérer du poids qu'on lui avait balancé sur ses fines épaules. Elle n'était pas prête de l'accepter... être une vampire. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter mais le devait, ce n'était pas un choix. Elle se souvint toujours avoir affirmé qu'elle préférerait mourir que devenir une créature de nuit, mais maintenant qu'elle était réellement revenue à la vie, devait-elle y mettre fin ou justement profiter de cette seconde chance pour finir ce qu'elle avait amorcé ? Les questions existentielles défilaient dans les pensées de la jeune femme. Elle mit fin à ce déferlement d'interrogations en fermant le robinet.

Elle sortit de la douche, enroula la serviette autour de son corps et attacha ses longs cheveux avec une pince qu'elle trouva à côté du miroir. Les propriétaires de la demeure n'avait réellement rien changé aux choses qu'elle avait posé. Quelle délicate attention. Elle vit son visage flou sur le miroir couvert d'une couche de buée, peut-être valait mieux qu'elle ne se regarde pas. La jeune femme s'habilla et se rendit compte qu'elle avait juste pris une tenue simple : un jean noir troué aux deux genoux et un t-shirt à longue manche gris dénudant ses deux épaules. Au moins, sa transformation n'avait pas atteint son goût vestimentaire ce qui la rassura. Rassurer ? Devait-elle se réjouir d'avoir gardé ses sens humains ? Elle soupira. Son habitude à toujours poser des questions sur tout commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

La jeune femme aux yeux rouges décida de s'occuper d'elle et commença à se brosser puis se sécher les cheveux et enfin se maquiller d'un simple coup de crayon noir sur le ras des cils et du mascara. Pourquoi autant de précautions ? Si elle était ridicule, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Elle savait que les autres ne reviendraient pas avant un bon moment alors elle décida d'agir une dernière fois comme elle en avait l'habitude. Se réveiller le matin, aller à la salle de bain, et maintenant aller dans le salon. Elle enfila d'abord des bottines noirs à talons épais puis marcha direction de ce fameux salon. La demeure était si silencieuse, le seul bruit qu'un humain lambda pourrait entendre serait le son de ses talons. Quant à elle, elle entendait tout. Les mouvements d'ailes des papillons de nuit qui étaient rentrés dans la demeure, le bruit des horloges et même le souffle des rats situés dans les cachots. Elle devait apprendre à contrôler son ouïe maintenant sur-développée ou elle risquerait de devenir folle très rapidement.

Arrivée au salon, elle posa une main sur un des fauteuils, contemplant le reste de la pièce. Il allait lui manquer, ce salon grandiose. Elle se mit à respirer avec son nez, reconnaissant des odeurs laissées sur les meubles. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle était capable de les reconnaître, les différencier et les donner à chacun des six princes. Était-ce parce qu’elle avait vécu des mois avec eux ou bien parce que le sang de vampire de l'autre femme se réveillait en elle. C'est vrai, elle l'avait presque oubliée, cette autre femme. La jeune femme ne sentait plus la présence de l'autre... ils l'avaient bel et bien tuée pour que la jeune humaine revienne à la vie à sa place. Quelle étrange histoire ; personne ne la comprendrait si on leur expliquait pas les détails.

Elle ferma ses yeux puis respira une grande bouffée à nouveau, sentant ses nouveaux sens vampiriques se développer à une vitesse affolante. La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux, déterminée, et se retourna d'un coup vers les escaliers pour remonter dans la chambre. C'était fini. Elle avait décidé.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre, elle fouilla la pièce dans tous les recoins et balança toutes les affaires qui l'intéressait. Enfin, elle prit un petit sac à main noir qui n'était même pas sien mais qui avait une qualité que ses autres sacs normaux n'avaient pas : il était extensible. Alors elle rentra dans ce mini-sac une bonne cinquantaine d'objets qui lui servirait. Elle devait remercier l'autre femme sur ce coup là. Lorsqu'elle finit, la jeune femme eut un petit moment d'hésitation. Devait-elle le faire ? Oui. Devait-elle avancer ? Elle n'avait plus le choix. Allait-elle les abandonner ? Oui. Allait-elle le regretter ? Oui. Allait-elle le faire ? Oui. Définitivement. Elle prit une feuille vierge et écrivit des mots, des mots qui se transformèrent en phrase et ces phrases formèrent une lettre. Une lettre adressée aux princes qui la détesteraient. Elle coinça la feuille au dessous d'un vase, espérant que le vent n'emporte pas ces pauvres paroles écrites.

La femme aux cheveux blancs fixa le balcon puis sourit. Elle avança en sa direction, sauta sur la balustrade et resta debout dessus un petit moment. Ses longs cheveux volaient dans le sens du vent et ses yeux étaient rivés vers la belle lune rouge qui célébrait l'éveil de la vampire. Rouge, comme tout ce qui allait arriver à la jeune femme. Elle n'allait même pas partir par la grande porte. Non, elle allait prendre le petite porte, la moins respectable car elle n'était plus digne d'eux. Enfin elle espérait que cela serait l'image qu'elle donnerait. Elle regardait au-dessous d'elle. Les roses épineuses l'attendaient en bas, mais elle ne perdrait pas la vie comme l'autre femme. Elle sourit de nouveau et avança ses jambes dans le vide, volant doucement vers le sol et posant délicatement ses pieds.

Elle continua son chemin vers la sortie de la demeure et ne se retourna pas. Elle en avait plus le droit. Cependant, un autre soucis réapparu. Sa soif. Un soucis qu'elle décida de régler dès son premier pas dans une petite ruelle proche d'un cimetière. Elle se trouvait pathétique mais c'était une chose à faire si elle voulait profiter de cette seconde chance. Elle se détesterait, elle le savait.

Dans le noir, dans un ciel étoilé, éclairé d'une pleine lune rouge, un homme perdu vit une très belle femme marcher doucement vers lui, d'un pas assuré. Ses yeux rouges éclairaient le lieu et son sourire malicieux surprit l'homme.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-il, presque effrayé par cette jeune personne.  
\- Qui suis-je ? Répondit-elle d'une voix faussement innocente.

Sans que l'homme ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, la jeune femme avait disparu et était ré-apparue collée à lui, sa main sur son cou et sa tête au creux de sa nuque. Il sentit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de la femme.

\- Je m'appelle Maï et je suis la dernière personne que tu croiseras.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Soleil était enfin revenu à ces faibles êtres vivants en soif de puissance. Cet astre de chaleur qui leur permettait de vivre « librement » avait relayé la lune au second plan comme pour affirmer que son moment été fini pour quelques heures. Et c'est ainsi que les humains recommençaient leur vie, suivant une routine qu'eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas mais qu'ils avaient assimilé, volontairement ou non. Fruit de la société voulant à tout prix réussir pour être reconnue par celle-ci. Ridicule. Était-ce cela que ces êtres inférieurs avaient réellement besoin ? L’approbation de la société ? Ils le pensaient sincèrement en oubliant qu'en réalité, la société avait été crée par eux. Ils l'ont crée, cette société, pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ? Ils l'ont crée, et maintenant ils en sont devenus dépendants, comme des marionnettes sans âmes dont les fils bougeaient automatiquement, sans raison quelconque. Doublement ridicule. À en pleurer de rire ? ou de tristesse ?

Au beau milieu de tout ces êtres insignifiants, une jeune femme, habillée en noir, assise sur un siège, dans un train, regardant le paysage s'envoler au fil des kilomètres. Longue veste noire, robe noire arrivant mi-cuisse, collant noir et bottines à talons noires. Couleur qui contrastait avec son teint livide semblable à celui d'un fantôme. On pouvait prendre une photo d'elle en noir et blanc, le résultat serait le même que dans cette réalité. Jambes croisées, bras libres de toute position, tête posée sur la vitre, elle contemplait l’en dehors avec ces yeux qui avaient heureusement perdue leur couleur sang. Elle analysait les détails malgré la vitesse de l'engin, ses nouveaux yeux en étaient maintenant capable. Et pourtant, ses pensées étaient tout de même ailleurs, loin de ce beau monde, se remémorant des images qu'elle devait oublier pour son bien-être, images qu'elle n'effacerait jamais de sa conscience.

Pourquoi avait-elle prit un moyen de transport alors qu'elle était techniquement plus rapide que celui-ci en courant ? Ce n'était pas la fatigue, ni même la tristesse qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Non. L'envie. L'envie de paraître une dernière fois comme une femme civilisée, appartenant à cette pauvre société, agissant de façon respectable. Elle voulait le voir une dernière fois en tant qu'humaine, digne de sa personne d'antan. D'antan semblait fort, cela ne faisait même pas un jour qu'elle s'était réveillée en tant qu'être nocturne. Et pourtant, son corps lui donnait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles. Avait-elle déjà vieilli ? Quel âge avait-elle ? 20 ans. Elle voulait y croire. Elle n'avait pas vérifié combien de temps son sommeil avait duré, - sûrement plus tard. Peut-être qu'elle en avait 200. Pourquoi pas.

Elle ferma ses yeux, espérant s'endormir dans son chemin vers la rédemption. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait enfin sourire dans son sommeil. Les images reviendraient, mais les images étaient toujours là, alors quelle différence ? S'enfuir ? Elle avait toujours été une reine dans ce domaine, même réveillée.

Maï. Son prénom. Prononcé par une voix d'homme. Maï. Une voix qui faisait écho dans ses oreilles. Maï. Une voix qu'elle aimait entendre. Maï. Une voix qui lui manquait à en mourir.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, espérant se réveiller de cet état de trans qui la réduisait à simple objet. Elle soupira et essaya de se situer. La vitesse du train diminuer petit à petit. Était-elle arrivée à destination ? Il semblerait. Elle se leva doucement et vit le peu de passager marcher dans les couloirs du train. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient peu. Elle prit son sac noir et en fit de même, suivant naturellement les autres passagers, comme-ci elle leur ressemblait, comme-ci elle était au même niveau qu'eux alors que la dur réalité lui en disait autrement. Pouvait-elle se permettre un tel mensonge après l'atrocité qu'elle avait commise la veille ? Ses yeux rivèrent vers le sol, presque honteuse en repensant à ces agissements. Ce n'était pas l'heure de regretter, certainement pas. Ce n'était jamais l'heure de regretter. Ça n'a jamais été le moment.

Dommage. Elle regrettait. Dommage. Vieille habitude. Dommage.

Le moyen de transport s’arrêta enfin et ouvrit ses portes, laissant l'air frais frapper le visage de la jeune femme lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Une étrange sensation de liberté la traversa lorsqu'elle quitta la gare, la faisant frissonner. Était-ce dû au fait de venir dans ce lieu précis ? Ou était-ce dû au vent frais et puissant qui picotait son corps ? Ses longs cheveux, - qui avait repris leur couleur d'origine, semblait suivre volontairement le sens du vent, comme-ci celui ci lui indiquait la direction à prendre. Et il le faisait réellement. Elle tourna sa tête vers le paysage qu'elle allait rejoindre et ferma ses yeux. Plus tard. À jamais. Adieu.

La jeune femme marchait normalement, suivant le rythme que son cœur lui demandait de prendre. Allait-il tenir le coup ? Il le devait, elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Conséquences Maï, conséquences. Ne jamais oublier les conséquences de ces actes Maï. Que de belles phrases pour une si moche personne, pensa t-elle, proche de sa destination, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer. Le temps. S'il-te-plaît. Disparaît. Change et rend moi heureuse.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de panneau ou d'indication. Un sol un peu sableux avait remplacé le béton, de simples arbres avaient remplacé les lampadaires. Elle le connaissait par cœur, ce chemin. Ce pauvre chemin qu'elle avait emprunter plus de fois que la logique le voudrait. Il l’emmenait dans un endroit qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, dans un endroit qui l'avait détruite de l'intérieur, mais un endroit qu'elle se devait de rejoindre avant le début de sa nouvelle vie. Tourner une page pour en ouvrir un autre. Elle voulait suivre cette belle idée mais l'appliquer était bien plus dur. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, disait-on ? Elle détestait les vieux dictons, elle les haïssait même. Sûrement dû à leur vérité fatidique avait-elle conclu.

Elle était proche ; les sens décuplés de la jeune femme réveillaient tout son corps. Sa peau devenait plus sensible au contact du vent, ses oreilles entendaient les oiseaux, les insectes et les mouvements des feuilles, ses yeux, plus assidus que jamais, percevaient tous les détails des alentours. Puis ces sens se concentrèrent vers une chose. Elle le sentait, l'odeur de l'eau salée. Elle l'entendait, le bruit des vagues violentes. Elle le voyait, le bleu infini. Elle était enfin arrivée, à l'océan. Mais pas tout à fait sa destination. Presque mais pas encore. Non. Et pourtant, elle sentait comme un pincement au cœur, elle était proche, et son cœur réagissait déjà.

Survit comme tu l'as toujours fait, ne m'abandonne pas. Mon cœur qui n'est même pas mien.

Après ce qui lui parut des heures, elle arriva devant des vieux escaliers en pierre qui l’emmenait vers sa destination. Pauvre destination. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, tête baissée vers ses bottines. Il semblerait que son corps ressentait la haine qu'elle ressentait pour ce lieu. Elle n'avait plus le droit de haïr, elle était censée avoir passé ce cap non ? Désagréable sensation. Son ventre se nouait déjà à l'idée de le revoir sous cette forme. Elle ferma ses yeux et commença à respirer lentement. S'habituer à son environnement avant de l'attaquer. Bonne idée mais pas vraiment efficace dans son cas. Rester immobile allait renforcer son malaise. La jeune femme rouvrit ses yeux et continua son chemin, nœud au ventre toujours présent. Marche après marche, pas après pas, elle montait ces escaliers.

Et elle finit en haut. Applaudissons.

La verdure avait disparu laissant un sol pâle prendre possession du lieu. Le vent était devenu plus frais dû à la hauteur et le son des vagues semblait plus fort qu'auparavant, la force de l'eau crashant avec la façade en pierre. Elle se tourna vers l'océan et s'avança. Elle était arrivée. Il était là, dans cette tombe. La jeune femme n'hésita pas à s'approcher. Le nom gravé n'était pas visible, sûrement couvert par des centimètres de poussière. Ce prénom disparu de la surface se répétait sans arrêt dans les pensées de la jeune femme, la rendant de plus en plus frustrée. Nom invisible, perdu dans le temps et encré dans son cœur. Un cœur déchiré, encore et encore, comme-ci le destin avait voulu qu'elle soit vulnérable face à tous ces événements. Elle se mit à rire doucement. Venait-elle de parler du destin ? Elle qui détestait ce principe. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter, qu'ils soient toujours séparés par quelque chose.

\- Hey. Commença t-elle d'une voix douce. Ah... je ne sais sincèrement pas le temps qui s'est écoulé entre... Elle avala difficilement sa salive un instant puis reprit. Entre ta disparition et la mienne. Tu n'arriveras peut-être pas à y croire mais des événements encore plus fous les uns que les autres sont apparus depuis... depuis ta mort.

Elle l'avait enfin prononcé. Mort. Accepte le Maï. Mort. Encore une fois. Et de sa faute. Encore une fois.

\- Je... ne me permettrais pas de tout te conter mais saches juste que en conclusion, je suis aussi devenue une vampire.

À cet instant, elle ferma ses poings fermement, se faisant mal par la même occasion, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle ne cherchait pas à la cacher, sa colère contre elle-même, sa colère contre lui, et aussi contre le monde. Sensation qui se traduisait par la douleur physique qu'elle s'infligeait. Elle n'avait pas assez mal. Non pas assez. On lui avait infligé trop de dégât, elle avait supporté ces blessures, les avait intériorisées et presque oubliées. Non. Elle en avait plus le droit. Alors elle se brisa, tout simplement. Elle sentait les effets vampiriques de son corps ; elle saignait déjà des mains dû à la puissance de ses doigts. Mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur significative.

\- Tu me l'avais juré ! Tu me l'avais promis ! Cria t-elle. Tu... tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir... pas avant que je meurs personnellement. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu as essayé de regagner ma confiance, pourquoi est-ce-que je t'ai même fait confiance ! Croire à tes paroles ! Si c'était pour mourir après... Pourquoi es-tu même revenu en vie la première fois ? La conclusion reste la même non ? Tu meurs et moi je souffre, bague à la main, espérant survivre.

Bague à la main ? L'avait-elle encore ? Elle relâcha doucement la pression dans ses mains, laissant les blessures s'ouvrir et son sang couler lentement le long de ses doigts. Humaine ou vampire, cette sensation resterait éternellement désagréable. Elle bougea son pouce droit vers son annulaire droit, l'effleurant, sentant un objet, taché de rouge. Sa bague. Toujours à sa place. Jamais séparée depuis qu'il lui avait offerte. Vieux bijou, disparaît ! Il était la chaîne qui reliait le destin de cet homme mort à la jeune femme. Objet qui avait réussi à l’apaiser lorsqu' être en colère était un arrêt de mort. Celui qui rappelait à la jeune humaine qu'elle avait pu être heureuse avec lui et qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire adieu. Adieu ? Maintenant Maï.

La femme sentait ses plaies disparaître, son sang coulé se désintégrer et son calme revenir. Cet homme avait réellement un effet sur elle, même mort. Quelle blague. Elle se mit à sourire un peu à cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait rester ainsi infiniment. La nouvelle vampire fixa la tombe une dernière fois, un long moment, chuchotant quelques mots que personne n'avait le droit d'entendre, même la nature. Seul lui. Visage impassible, une larme coula de son œil gauche. Sans hurlement ou désespoir. Juste une goutte qui en disait beaucoup. Le vent froid s'occupa de sécher la joue de l'invitée, qui avançait tout droit, vers le bord.

Arrivée au bout, elle jeta un coup d’œil en bas, remarquant les vagues se crashant contre la façade en roche. Elle releva sa tête et se mit à contempler au loin, l'océan délimitant le ciel, le soleil quelque peu caché par des nuages sans formes. Et elle resta ainsi un temps indéterminé, faisant un rétrospectif de sa vie d'humaine, se donnant quelques réflexions intéressantes, d'autres futiles et pourtant toutes aussi importantes. Ses cheveux, contrôlés par le vent fort, n'hésitaient pas à partir dans tous les sens imaginables, chatouillant quelques fois le visage marbre de la jeune femme, ou bien volant vers le haut de temps en temps. Juste libre. Comme l'air. Juste libre. Comme ce qu'elle allait devenir. Liberté tu m'appartiens à présent.

La jeune femme ramena sa main gauche à sa main droite, puis ses doigts gauches vers son annulaire droit, retirant petit à petit ce simple bijou si significatif. Elle inclina sa tête, fixant intensément sa bague maintenant dans la paume de sa main. Elle referma ses doigts, serrant fermement son alliance. Elle ferma ses yeux, semblait calme, puis les rouvrit d'un coup, faisant un pas en arrière, prenant de l'élan, levant son bras et jetant la bague avec toute la force vampirique qu'elle possédait. L'objet partit si vite qu'il disparut de la vision de la jeune femme en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Son cœur rata un battement. Littéralement. Elle ne retrouverai plus jamais sa bague, maintenant au fin fond de l'océan, accompagnant les poissons dans leur solitude. Invisible. Éternellement.

La nouvelle vampire se retourna définitivement, voulant quittant le lieu avant que les remords la détruisent sur place. Elle ne devait rien regretter ; elle avait quitté la demeure des six vampires la veille, elle venait d'abandonner sa moitié il y avait quelques secondes, et maintenant elle devait agir pour elle. Avancer, déceler, rencontrer, voyager, pour elle-même et sa curiosité. Trop d’événements incompris étaient survenus dans sa vie d'humaine, elle se sentait dans l'obligation de les expliquer, et cela sans que personne ne l'accompagne. C'était son propre combat contre la vie, en tant que vampire à présent. Encore fallait-il qu'elle se découvre elle-même d'abord. Elle connaissait la Maï humaine par cœur, et la vampire alors ? Pas encore.

Elle regarda les escaliers qu'elle avait monté quelques temps auparavant et se mit à sourire. Elle était venue en humaine, elle partirait en monstre. La jeune femme prit de l'élan puis se jeta en l'air, traversant ce chemin d'une rapidité qu'elle appréciait. Arrivée au sol avec une certaine délicatesse qui lui était propre, elle se mit à courir, survolant à peine le sol, allant à une vitesse hallucinante, impossible à voir d'un œil humain. Tester ses limites. Elle avait le temps. Infini. Alors elle continua à courir, passant d'un paysage à l'autre, faisant des bonds de plus en plus longs, d'autres de plus en plus haut. Adieu belle femme emprisonnée. Elle était libre à présent. Libre.

Comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle se sentait presque heureuse. Presque. Changement de vie ou pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour ces vampires avec qui elle avait vécu une année folle, ou des mois ? Le temps lui sembla tellement court. Après avoir vu sa puissance décuplée, la jeune femme vit ses perceptions se développer de plus en plus mais n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant sur sa course contre le vent. Combien de kilomètres avait-elle déjà parcouru ? Elle n'en savait point. La jeune vampire cherchait juste à atteindre sa prochaine destination qui représentait le début. Le début de tout ce qui allait lui arriver. LA conséquence de ses actes. Celle pour laquelle elle avait quitté ses êtres importants.

Après un temps indéterminé, elle s'arrêta, ressentant la barrière invisible. La barrière entre le monde des Démons et celui des Humains. Elle marcha lentement vers cette barrière, gardant la tête haute et sa confiance en soi. Elle se mit à chuchoter quelques mots lorsqu'elle traversa la barrière.

\- Maï, ne regrette pas. Et son choix fut scellé.


	2. « Vampire ? Ça en devient presque mignon. »

La Lune semblait joyeuse ce soir : les sombres nuages s'étaient dégagés du ciel, laissant les belles étoiles briller de leur plus belles splendeur accompagnant la Lune dans leur spectacle presque merveilleux. Sur cette Terre, loin du ciel, on entendait des sons de pas régulier sur un long chemin poussiéreux, au beau milieu d'un vieux village perdu dans le temps et le silence. L'air n'était composé que de poussières qui volaient grâce au vent ; les vieilles maisons semblaient être à la fin de leur vie et des petits morceaux de leur mur tombaient à peu près à chaque vibration du sol. On pouvait facilement imaginer ces constructions briller lorsque ce village était encore habité dans une vieille époque : les décorations de leur intérieur ne trompaient pas malgré les siècles de poussières les recouvrant et les toiles d'araignées les décorant.

Le son de chaussures s'arrêta quand la personne concernée décida de voler et de se poser sur un des toits d'une de ces maisons. Elle s'assit et soupira, prenant ensuite une cigarette dans son sac. Elle l'alluma et huma ce poison qui ne pourrait jamais la tuer dû à son statut. Elle était une vampire après tout. Alors elle continua sa cigarette dans un calme qu'elle trouvait presque apaisant. Ce village fantôme pourrait en faire trembler plus d'un mais elle semblait fascinée par sa découverte. Un village ancien, caché de tous, portant les derniers morceaux d'une triste histoire. Elle se savait tranquille, personne ne la dérangerait, personne ne la trouverait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait même s'y installer ? Cela serait une bonne manière de fuir le monde. Fuir un monde qu'elle avait elle-même décidé de découvrir. La jeune femme rigola d'un rire presque maniaque. Cette scène semblait effrayante. Qui ne serait pas surpris en voyant une femme blafarde rire tout un coup, sans raison apparente, dans un village mort depuis des siècles ?

Elle termina sa cigarette en silence puis fixa la pleine Lune comme à son habitude. Pauvre Lune qui devait regarder toute l'histoire horrifique de cette Terre et de ses habitants ; qu'ils soient humains ou démons ; les deux étaient tout aussi pitoyables quand on les analysait d'en haut. Encore fallait-il qu'ils le comprennent. Elle soupira de nouveau et posa son bras sur son genoux, laissant son autre jambe allongé sur le toit. Cette peinture pouvait en enchanter plus d'un ; une belle femme assise avec un regard perdu vers le ciel et des magnifiques cheveux longs qui volaient gracieusement avec le vent. Sa peau blafarde semblait parfaitement coller avec la couleur sombre que la nuit offrait. Son charme était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle était une vampire. Ces prédateurs se devaient être beau pour enchanter leur proie après tout. Une fausse beauté qui la répugnait de temps en temps.

Elle était seule comme à son habitude. La seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas menacé dans ces ruines. Les esprits perdus dans le temps et le vide seraient ces seuls interlocuteurs ce soir, fait qui lui plaisait. Elle se leva gracieusement puis ferma ses yeux, voulant pour la première fois depuis sa transformation se laissait kidnapper par ses souvenirs. Les pensées de la jeune vampire commencèrent à voyager de souvenirs à l'autre ; elle voulait sourire devant certains, pleurer devant d'autres. Elle ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et arrêta : elle ne voulait pas rêvasser ici, frappée par la douce lumière de pleine Lune. Finalement, elle commença à marcher doucement sur les toits, sautant de l'un à l'autre en volant doucement, toujours en délicatesse. Le son était revenu dans ce village endormi. Cela semblait envoûtant. Ou morbide selon d'autres. 

La jeune femme continua son petit chemin jusqu'à qu'elle arrive près d'un vieil arbre qui capta son attention. Un arbre très imposant à vrai dire. Le tronc semblait assez vieux mais cela ne changeait en rien sa force. Elle descendit du toit, s'assit sur le sol puis posa doucement son dos contre le tronc, laissant le vieil arbre cacher la jeune femme de la pleine Lune. Cette forme de la Lune avait toujours été sa préférée, même lorsqu'elle était humaine. Cependant, son état de vampire lui faisait ressentir quelques effets secondaires plus ou moins acceptable. Sa force était décuplée, elle serait capable de faire des ravages. Sa soif de sang était à son pic, elle en mourrait doucement, laissant sa gorge s'assécher. Ce pauvre lieu rayé de la carte la sauverait ce soir ; elle resterait sagement assise ici le temps que la nuit passe. La nuit serait longue, très longue pour la jeune femme qui décida enfin de se laisser capturer par ses souvenirs.

Souviens-toi ma belle, à quel point tu as désespérée.

Sa propre voix faisait écho dans sa tête, comme pour la conseiller.

Rêve tant que tu peux encore rêver. Mais ne tombes plus, tu t'en remettras jamais.

Et c'est ainsi que Maï se remémora sa vie d'humaine, caché sous des feuilles d'arbres, dans une nuit d'été accompagné d'une pleine Lune malicieuse.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus d'un an avant.

\- Enfin ! Déclara joyeusement une jeune femme en regardant le résultat de ses efforts.

Un appartement presque vide de décorations , d'outils ou de meubles. Voici à quoi ressemblait l'habitation de la jeune femme, maintenant rempli de cartons de tailles diverses et variés. La pièce semblait fade et froide, comme si on lui avait enlevé toute personnalité. À vrai dire, c'était le cas. La jeune locataire de ce studio voulait être heureuse de son travail mais elle se sentait presque mal d'avoir retiré toutes les touches personnelles qu'elle avait donné à ce joli appartement. Ses nombreux posters avaient été soigneusement retiré des murs blancs, les placards avaient été complètement vidés, les livres et les vinyles empilés, les sols avaient été balayé puis nettoyé et tout le charme de ce beau salon avait disparu en quelques jours. Cette jeune femme déménageait après tout. Était-ce si important que cela déjà ?

La jeune adulte se coucha confortablement sur le canapé-lit avec qui elle avait partagé quelques années de sa petite vie de dix-huit ans. Quelques longues années qu'elle avait adoré comme haïe. Cependant ses sentiments mitigés ne changeraient rien au résultat actuel. Elle changeait de domicile, c'était la conclusion de trois années de vie solitaire dans ce petit studio qui l'aura suivi dans bien des aventures. Était-elle triste de quitter son chez soi ? Joyeuse de tourner une page de sa vie ? Elle avait sincèrement aucun avis sur le débat, ignorant complètement l'aspect sentimental du moment et préférant réfléchir à ce qui allait lui arriver dans son futur très proche. Un futur qu'elle appréhendait ne sachant pas dans quelle direction elle se dirigeait réellement.

En effet, son père avait insisté pour qu'elle change de mode de vie et aille rejoindre des cousins lointains. Ils avaient proposé à celui-ci de la loger et il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Bien sûr, elle avait refusé un bon nombre de fois mais avait finalement cédé aux demandes insistantes de son père. Elle savait qu'il détestait sa vie actuelle, par inquiétude supposait-elle, alors elle avait accepté sa demande, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne resterait que un an. Cette histoire lui semblait étrange dès qu'on le lui en avant parlé : des cousins lointains qui lui proposaient de venir vivre chez eux de cette manière, sans expliquer d'où ils connaissaient son existence ? C'était perturbant pour la jeune femme qui était habituée à toujours savoir la direction qu'elle empruntait et surtout la fin de son chemin. Elle détestait les imprévus.

Elle ferma ses yeux et se coucha sur le côté, fatiguée par tous les déplacements et rangements qu'elle avait entreprit pendant trois jours consécutifs. Seule bien sûr. Pourquoi demander de l'aide si tu peux réussir avec tes propres moyens ? Elle sentait déjà ses paupières s’alourdir et ses muscles se détendre, comme si son corps n'attendait juste que les doux bras de Morphée l'entoure le plus rapidement possible. Et c'est exactement ce qui arriva après quelques petites minutes de silence religieux. Son cerveau lui laissant enfin la chance d'imaginer des histoires aussi douces que les nuages, laissant la jeune femme libre. Un sentiment qu'elle voulait toujours garder.

Après quelques heures de sommeil profond et une bonne demi-heure d'adaptation, la jeune femme s'était enfin levée de son canapé blanc, toujours un peu engourdie. Sa solution fut de prendre un bain, sachant que le taxi arriverait dans deux heures. Deux longues heures qui lui semblaient déjà être une éternité alors qu'elle ne les avait pas encore entamées. Arrivée à la salle de bain, elle ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau chaude couler, vérifiant pendant ce temps si elle n'avait rien oublié dans les tiroirs. La vapeur d'eau semblait déjà apparente dans la salle de bain et de la buée se formait sur le grand miroir ; elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de prendre des bains à une température très élevée. Ne trouvant rien d'anormal dans son énième inspections, elle se posa sur le bord du bain, attendant qu'il soit assez rempli. Elle soupira, détachant ses cheveux de sa pince noir, la posant ensuite près du lavabo.

En face d'elle, un miroir qui la reflétait. Aimait-elle ce qu'elle apercevait ? Pas réellement. Ou du moins, elle ne l'appréciait pas comme elle ne le détestait pas. Son entourage et son environnement la trouvait généralement « belle » ; mais depuis un certains temps, la jeune femme se posait des questions. Était-elle « belle » car elle satisfaisait certaines normes de la société ? Ou justement car elle en transgressait quelques unes ? « Personne n'est parfait », diraient-ils. « On ne plaît pas à tout le monde », continueraient-ils. Et pourtant personne ne l'avait qualifié de « moche », personne n'avait vu en son physique quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, et même quand elle avait commencé à lire sur le visage des gens, le résultat restait identique. Certains s'en réjouiraient. Elle non. Elle pouvait paraître arrogante. Petite peste qui se plaint de plaire aux autres. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Elle en doutait fortement mais ne pouvait retirer cette hypothèse tant qu'elle n'était pas formellement réfuter. Pourquoi tant de question pour un visage ? Un visage commode composé de simple front, yeux, nez, joues, lèvres et menton. Comme tout le monde.

Elle soupira et se retourna vers le bain. L'eau semblait avoir atteint un niveau convenable ; elle ferma le robinet, se déshabilla d'une vitesse remarquable et posa doucement ses pieds dans l'eau brûlante pour que son corps s'habitue à la température chaude. Elle rentra ensuite complètement dans le bain, laissant un simple gémissement sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se relaxer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prit de bain. Pardon, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas détendue tout court. Les dossiers de déménagement, la visite du propriétaire, la rupture de son contrat de travail, les fiches de désinscriptions de son lycée ainsi que la dernière dispute avec son père lui avaient drainé toute son énergie. Et cela en un laps de temps très court. Tout s'était passé si rapidement que la jeune femme en avait presque oublié de respirer. C'était fou comment une vie pouvait passer d'un calme plat à un enchaînement de situations plus fatigantes les unes que les autres.

Son père. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne répondait plus au téléphone ? Une semaine peut-être ? Elle n'était même plus capable de donner une date précise. Elle savait juste que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, il avait réussi à lâcher une bombe au moment précis où il ne le fallait pas. Monsieur partait dans un pays étranger, sans dire lequel bien sûr sinon ça serait trop beau. Comme ça, au beau milieu de nulle part, entre les dossiers et les contrats, voilà qu'il se permettait de partir sans explications ni justifications valables. Tellement d'émotions négatives s'étaient mélangées ce jour là qu'elle avait été incapable de rétorquer ou crier quoique soit. Elle avait juste accepté et répondu d'un ton glaciale, lui raccrochant au nez. C'était le seul indice de sa colère et de sa tristesse. Un simple bouton appuyé pour ne plus entendre sa voix. Et elle savait que ce simple geste n'avait pas laissé son paternel sans effet. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais ré-appelé. 

La jeune femme ferma ses yeux à nouveau, voulant vider son esprit et ignorer tous les malheureux événements qui se produisaient dans sa petite vie. Le pire restait à venir après tout.

Après une bonne quarantaine de minute, la jeune femme quitta enfin son bain qui avait perdu de sa chaleur avec le temps. Bien sûr, il restait tout de même chaud au vue de sa température initiale, cependant elle avait décidé que le moment était venu pour elle de mettre fin à son moment de détente. Un moment qui lui avait fait extrêmement du bien, la rendant bien moins tendue que l'heure précédente. Elle attacha ses cheveux mouillés avec sa pince, entoura son corps avec une serviette beige et essuya la buée qui s'était délicatement posée sur le miroir avec un petit tissu bleu. La revoilà devant un miroir. Elle avait un sérieux soucis avec cet objet. Elle décida alors de l'ignorer et partit se changer dans le salon, là où était posée une de ses valises. Elle s'habilla en un temps record, portant un jean noir à taille haute et un débardeur blanc un peu large qu'elle rentra dans son pantalon. Elle le retira un peu vers le haut pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise puis reprit la direction de la salle de bain pour la nettoyer.

Concentrée de nouveau sur son objectif, elle essayait de faire abstraction du temps qui s'écoulait, faisant de son mieux pour rendre son studio le plus propre et le plus parfait possible. Dans ce même temps, elle se brossa les cheveux et se maquilla un peu, posant simplement du mascara sur ses longs cils. Elle se fixa de nouveau sur le miroir, remarquant que ses joues étaient encore rouges par la chaleur de l'eau. Elle sourit automatiquement à cette pensée. Après avoir terminé, elle enfila ses grosses baskets grises et une veste en jean fine. La jeune femme fit un dernier tour de l'appartement, se remémorant quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait partagé avec celui-ci. Il y avait vraiment de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle sourit de nouveau puis regarda son téléphone. C'était bientôt l'heure. Elle se posa sur le canapé, prit ses écouteurs et laissa la musique lente bercée ses oreilles pour transformer les longues minutes d'attentes en secondes de plaisirs.

Le taxi était arrivée à l'heure à la surprise de la jeune femme. Elle se présenta au chauffeur qui vérifiait si cette jeune demoiselle était bien la cliente. En effet, son père avait prévu tout le déménagement et avait même payé le taxi pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Pas qu'elle en remerciait, le bus et les transports en communs existaient dans cette époque. La jeune femme ferma alors son appartement à clé avant d'aller rejoindre la voiture avec sa valise. Elle en avait prit qu'une seule pour le début, préférant faire plusieurs allée-retour avant de rendre complètement son appartement au propriétaire. Cela lui prendrait quelques jours mais elle avait trouvé cela plus facile à gérer. Après tout, elle devait ramener tous ses vêtements, ses objets et même certains de ses meubles qu'elle espérait conserver. Peut-être qu'elle paierait d'elle-même une agence de déménagement ? Ça pourrait lui faciliter la tâche. Et surtout utiliser tout l'argent qu'elle avait mit de côté avec son travail. Lui répondit-il son esprit sournois.

La jeune femme s'assit à l'arrière du taxi, préférant rester seule. Elle posa sa tête sur la vitre et regardait la ville qu'elle allait quitter. Elle voyait défiler des rues qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour ensuite arriver vers le centre-ville qu'elle avait mémorisé depuis un long moment. Les feux rouges ralentissant la voiture, elle profitait de ces instants. Elle ne savait pas du tout dans quelle direction le taxi se dirigeait ni dans quelle ville elle allait atterrir. La jeune femme préféra ne plus y penser, ces idées étant connectées au dernier souvenir de son père. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle aimerait le voir pour lui balancer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Bien sûr, tout cela resterait dans son imagination mais l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentait ne semblait pas s'atténuer. Finalement, elle remerciait silencieusement son chauffeur pour ne pas lui parler et la laisser dans ses songes.

Après un petit moment, la voiture quitta enfin la ville pour prendre une rocade. Grâce à un peu de chance, celle-ci était presque vide, fait qui intrigua la jeune femme qui était habituée aux bouchons perpétuels. Lorsque les routes à grandes vitesses quittèrent la vision de la jeune femme, elle se mit à contempler le paysage qu'elle traversait tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'arriver il y a cela peu de temps. Maï. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était introduite au chauffeur. Pas que c'était un faux prénom non. C'était juste un raccourci de l'original. Yoshida Maiko. C'était le nom et le prénom que l'on voyait inscrit sur sa carte d'identité, passeport et tout support officiel. Maï. C'était son prénom courant, que cela soit pour les proches comme pour les purs inconnus. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son prénom officiel mais cela été restée une habitude depuis qu'elle était petite. Elle n'avait même plus envie de se demander pourquoi, son cerveau étant assez occupé ainsi.

À sa surprise, il semblerait que ces fameux cousins habitaient un peu loin du centre-ville, laissant les arbres et les champs prendre le dessus sur les immeubles et les passages piétons. Elle appréciait le paysage que lui faisait découvrir ce petit voyage. Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta, la jeune femme ne réagit pas directement, encore surprise de ce qu'elle voyait à travers la vitre. Elle cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes et ouvrit la portière sans la regarder, toujours obnubilée par le spectacle qui lui été offert. La jeune femme revint sur Terre quand elle entendit le bruit du moteur du taxi qui s'en allait déjà. Sa valise était à côté d'elle. Elle fût rassurée par sa présence puis beaucoup moins quand elle revit ce qui l'avait fait réagir de la sorte.

Un magnifique portail classique noir haut de deux mètres et d'une longueur de peut-être quatre voir cinq mètres entamait la visite de Maï. Derrière celui-ci, un jardin qui semblait être un labyrinthe sans fin tellement la longueur et la largeur de celui-ci semblaient infini. Elle avala difficilement sa salive puis rentra dans la propriété, hésitant encore à revenir chez elle avant de fermer le portail derrière elle. Maï ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'elle visitait. Les champs de fleurs diverses et variés étaient parfaitement entretenus et les buissons semblaient former des chemins tous différents sur le côté de l'allée principale. Heureusement qu'elle existait, cette allée principale : elle se serait perdue depuis longtemps sinon. La jeune femme fut une fois de plus surprise par les goûts particuliers des propriétaires : Pourquoi avoir posé une statue aussi terrifiante sur la magnifique fontaine qui se situait à quelques petits mètres de la porte d'entrée ?

Son instinct primaire lui dictait de fuir le pays à la nage. Et pourtant, elle restait immobile devant l'immense porte d'entrée en bois, valise à la main et yeux rivés vers cet immense manoir. Après quelques secondes, son regard fit intercepté par un détail qui la dérangea presque. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de poignet ou de sonnette ? Elle continua son analyse de cette porte jusqu'à que celle-ci se retire toute seule, laissant juste la place pour que la jeune femme passe avec sa valise. Maï était en générale capable de contrôler ses sursauts d'émotions cependant l’événement dont elle était témoin semblait avoir prit le dessus sur ses capacités et elle ne put cacher l'étonnement sur son visage. Après l'étonnement vint la logique. Et après la logique vint la conclusion.

\- Okay je n'aime pas ça. Du tout. Réussit-elle à chuchoter, pensant à voix haute.

Et pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, elle rentra. Fait qu'elle regretta presque quand elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle. Elle renforça l'appuie qu'elle avait sur sa grande valise bleu, seul indice de son anxiété. Elle ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, prit une grande inspiration et expira en ouvrant ses yeux, relâchant un peu l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son bagage. La jeune femme avança, marchant doucement tout en ne quittant pas les yeux la beauté de l'intérieur de ce manoir. Tout semblait ancien dû aux ornements de plus de la moitié des décorations ; et pourtant tout avait l'air extrêmement bien conservé malgré l'air oppressant qui se dégageait. La jeune femme leva sa tête et aperçut un magnifique et ample lustre vénitien baroque qui se mariait parfaitement avec le grandiose de cette demeure. La lumière émise par les bougies semblaient magique, les décorations les entourant étant sublimes aux yeux de la jeune femme. 

Des colonnes de chaque côté de l'entrée s’alignaient de manière à ce que un visiteur comme elle aille tout droit vers les escaliers d'en face. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir devant la grandeur de cette scène. Ces escaliers étaient longs et grands, faisant une quinzaine de marches puis se séparant en deux escaliers différents, chacun donnant une destination différente ; tout cela avec un long tapis rouge qui commençait dès la porte d'entrée. N'étant accompagnée que d'un silence religieux, la jeune femme s'avança, espérant trouver un visage humain dans les minutes qui arrivaient. Ce manoir semblait infini. S'arrêtant près des marches, elle tourna sa tête de gauche à droite, remarquant que chacune de ces directions menées vers des petits couloirs.

Elle crut discerner au fond du couloir de droite une très grande vitre accompagné d'un canapé collé à celle-ci. Toujours avec sa valise en main, elle s'approcha du meuble et trouva à sa grande surprise un homme dormir sur celui-ci. Le canapé, comme toute cette demeure, était d'un modèle ancien ; il pouvait faire rêver plusieurs conservateurs de musée. Quant à l'homme couché au-dessus, la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi penser. Il semblait heureusement faire contraste avec toute l'ancienneté de cet environnement : ses vêtements étaient constitués d'un simple pantalon bleu nuit, d'un t-shirt blanc, d'une veste noir ainsi que d'une écharpe marrons. Tout ce qui avait de plus basique et commode dans notre ère. Cependant cette simplicité n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de trouver cet homme étrange, pas la couleur rouge bordeaux de ses cheveux non, cela faisait partit des commodités dans cet univers ; mais plutôt la couleur pâle de sa peau. Sa teinte extrêmement pâle. Maï avait envie de penser que cette homme était tout simplement malade. Il en avait tout sauf l'air.

La visiteuse décida de se retourner, remarquant que ce jeune homme ne bougeait pas d'un iota malgré sa présence. Elle trouverait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre pour s'expliquer après tout : Maï avait remarqué qu'il ne dormait pas. Sa présence semblait déranger. Elle sentit cependant une grande main entourer son poignet quand elle fit un seul pas, l'empêchant de bouger d'avantage vu la force qu'il semblait y avoir mit. Surprise sans le montrer, Maï se retourna à moitié, croisant à présent les grands yeux verts de l'homme en question. Elle ne pouvait définir le regard qu'il lui lançait mais savait une chose : elle ne l'aimait pas. Sentant les secondes défiler comme des heures avec le regard insistant et menaçant du jeune homme, elle décida de laisser donner un peu de sonorité à cet endroit dont le silence commençait à lui donner des maux de tête.

\- Oui ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton curieux. Il répondit presque en même temps qu'elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas ta maison alors tu devrais être plus silencieuse.

Le ton de sa voix était aussi menaçant que son regard mais elle préférait ne pas en prendre compte, gardant un visage neutre malgré la nature violente de son interlocuteur. La jeune femme essaya tout de même de retirer son poignet de l'étreinte de l'homme aux yeux verts. Sans résultat. Elle essaya alors de garder une discussion cordiale malgré la situation qui ne l'était pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais affirmé le contraire. Affirma t-elle.  
\- Le fait que tu l'affirmes ne change rien au fait que tu m'aies réveillé.  
\- Tu ne dormais pas du tout. Déclara t-elle du tac au tac, ne cherchant plus vraiment à être polie devant le manque de respect que son interlocuteur.

Sa réponse semblait ne pas plaire à ce mystérieux homme aux magnifiques yeux verts. Les traits de son visage se froncèrent à nouveau et la jeune femme sentit une grosse douleur au niveau de son poignet. Jusqu'à quel niveau de force pouvait-il encore serrer ? Elle avait mal, très mal, mais ne bougeait toujours pas, regardant simplement cet homme s'énerver de plus en plus que les minutes passaient. Son manque de réaction devait sûrement l'irriter. Elle n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'il la tire vers canapé et qu'elle atterrisse au dessous de lui. Elle semblait n'avoir aucune force contre lui, chose qui la dérangeait fortement. Était-elle embarrassée de leur position ? Aucunement. La jeune femme voulait juste s'extirper de ce canapé et comprendre ce qui se passait dans ce manoir plus que étrange.

\- Relâche moi. Déclara t-elle froidement sans quitter ses yeux de ceux du jeune homme.  
\- Tu devrais savoir ce qui t'attendait en venant ici, pourquoi réagis-tu comme étant surprise ? Demanda t-il d'un ton joueur en approchant sa bouche de la nuque de la jeune femme.

Maiko écarquilla ses yeux suite à ces paroles, ne comprenant pas leur signification et détestant le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre. Il semblait posséder une force sur-humaine et ces derniers mots semblaient confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Ayato. Déclara une voix grave.

Comme sauvé par le gong, la jeune femme tourna sa tête vers cette voix. Un grand homme apparut de nulle part, stoppant l'homme aux cheveux rouges dans son élan. Gardant ses questionnements pour plus tard, elle se retira de l'étreinte de « Ayato » et se leva comme si de rien n'était, au fond heureuse que l'autre homme soit là. Il était habillé de manière très classe et ordonné, son visage sérieux collant avec sa tenue. Son visage faisait un peu plus vieux malgré ses yeux violets et ses cheveux gris qui auraient pu en envoûter plus d'unes. Était-ce son sauveur ? Certainement pas.

\- Ceci est un hall d'entrée. On est sensé accueillir nos invités ici. Alors s'il-te-plaît, garde tes activités personnelles dans ta chambre. Continua t-il simplement, relevant ses lunettes avec son doigt, ignorant la jeune femme.  
\- Tch. Reiji. Commenta Ayato, assit maintenant sur le canapé.

La jeune femme regardait la scène comme si elle était devant une télévision. On pouvait l'effacer de la pièce, cela ne changerait rien à la discussion que les deux hommes entretenaient. Ce fameux Reiji ne semblait pas la protéger ; il défendait surtout le fait de garder une attitude correcte dans un lieu public. Fait qui ne déplaisait pas à Maï mais qui l'intriguait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ni ressentit sa présence. Cependant ses pensées furent coupées court quand le fameux Reiji continua.

\- Ayato, explique moi la situation. Demanda t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais savoir moi ? Répondit le jeune homme en regardant Maï par la suite. C'est vrai que tu n'as rien dit toi.  
\- Tout simplement car tu m'as attaqué sans que je n'ai le temps de demander quoique soit. Déclara t-elle, d'un ton moqueur.

Il laissa un « tch » sortir de sa bouche encore une fois, tournant son visage vers la droite, n'ayant pas de réponse aux déclarations de Maiko. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Reiji qui semblait intrigué par la situation ; elle répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose.

\- Mon père m'a expliqué que j'étais supposée vivre ici. Je n'ai aucune autre information. Déclara t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
\- Étrange. Je n'ai pas été informé de tout cela. Continua t-il, ses doigts posés sur son menton, laissant comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il réfléchissait. Dans tous les cas, ne restons pas ici. Il regarda enfin Maï dans les yeux. Suis-moi. Et occupez-vous de ses bagages.

La jeune femme comprit rapidement que cette dernière phrase ne lui était pas adressée mais ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise quand elle vit le chauffeur du taxi sortir de l'ombre, prendre sa valise et disparaître de nouveau. Ne sachant pas quoi faire face à ses événements étranges, elle décida tout de même de suivre silencieusement ce Reiji, ne voulant pas se perdre dans ce manoir et surtout espérant comprendre ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas encore faire la liste des faits anormaux qui venait de se produire, ayant l'intime conviction que cela ne serait que le début. Dans quelle situation avait-elle réussit à se fourrer ? Les réponses étaient proches, mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de les entendre. Sa curiosité en mourrait d'envie alors que son instinct continuait de lui ordonner de fuir. Elle avait cependant la mauvaise impression que cela était déjà trop tard ; elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Cette sensation la compressait ; elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans une jungle sans aucun repère pour la libérer.

Arrivée dans le salon, la jeune femme s’assied sur un des nombreux fauteuils, n'étant plus réellement surprise de l'espace et de la beauté de cette salle. Tout était magnifique dans ce manoir ; et subtilement terrifiant à la fois. Les fauteuils et le canapé de ce salon était du même style, bleu nuit avec des ornements et un modèle ancien. Un lustre semblait aussi servir de source de lumière et la jeune femme fut particulièrement surprise en remarquant encore des escaliers. Jusqu'à où ce manoir pouvait aller ? Elle arrêta cependant son inspection lorsqu'elle sentit le regard encore soutenu de cet Ayato.

\- Oui ? Demanda t-elle à nouveau.  
\- En ce qui concerne les formalités, dis nous s'il-te-plaît qui es-tu et comment as-tu pu rentrer dans ce manoir ? Coupa Reiji.

Elle détourna son regard vers celui-ci et voulut répondre. Cependant une voix inconnue apparue de l'escalier par le biais d'un rire malicieux, comme pour lui faire comprendre que ce manoir n'était que le cadet de ses soucis : c'était les propriétaires, le vrai problème.

\- Ah la la, qu'est-ce-qu'on a ici ? Je ne rêve pas, une belle humaine vient nous rendre visite ?

Sans prendre son temps, le cerveau de la jeune femme comprit que cette voix équivalait à danger. Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme portant un chapeau, toujours aussi pâle, posant tranquillement ses avant-bras sur la rampe noir qui accompagné les escaliers et allait jusqu'à l'étage où il était debout. Ses cheveux rouges voir oranges, ses yeux verts ainsi que son regard de prédateur aurait pu tétaniser Maï. Le sourire qu'il arborait n'était un simple sourire de bienvenue. Il signifiait autre chose, une chose qu'elle n'aimait guère. Puis un autre détail la frappa. Humaine avait-il dit ? Pourquoi faire cette distinction ? Les personnes l'entourant n'étaient définitivement pas dans les normes. Et ce jeune homme le lui confirma quand elle sentit sa présence à quelques centimètres d'elle, son nez frôlant son oreille.

Elle sursauta sur le coup et crut halluciner quand elle comprit qu'il était passé de l'étage à deux centimètres d'elle en moins d'une seconde. Mais sa présence était réelle. Elle ne l'imaginait pas. Aucun son de sorti de sa bouche ; elle attendait que ces bizarreries cessent pour au moins assimiler ce qu'elle apercevait. Elle sentit cependant une autre présence apparaître derrière le fauteuil. Sans que l'autre personne n'eut le temps de dire quoique soit, elle se leva et commença à marcher jusqu'à arriver vers un point où elle se sentirait plus en sécurité. Maï vit ensuite que cette autre personne était un autre homme, bien plus petit que les autres, partageant toujours cette peau blafarde et ayant des grands yeux violets, se mariant complètement avec la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient exactement de la même couleur. Il gardait cependant un nounours dans ces bras, fait qui l'intrigua encore plus.

\- Tu sens vraiment bon tu sais ? Demanda l'homme avec le chapeau. Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question alors elle ignora.  
\- Et pourtant tu oses t'éloigner quand je m'approche ?! Cria presque l'autre homme avec le nounours. Cette humaine est vraiment irrespectueuse tu ne penses pas, Teddy ?

Teddy ? Sûrement le nom de sa peluche. Elle continua d'ignorer les remarques des nouveaux venus et resta silencieuse, attendant de voir le mauvais développement de la situation.

\- Vous deux. Déclara Reiji. Ne pensez-vous pas que ce comportement est un peu irrespectueux envers une femme que vous venez de rencontrer ?  
\- Mais, tu ne peux pas nous demander de ne pas goûter quelque chose qui a l'air délicieux, n'est-ce-pas Kanato ? Répliqua l'homme avec le chapeau.  
\- Je suis d'accord. Continua ce Kanato, soit l'homme aux cheveux violets.

Quelque chose de délicieux ? Parlait-ils d'elle ? Maï voulait rêver que non en sachant très bien qu'elle était bel et bien la personne concernée. Ils l'avaient définie comme une nourriture, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le sujet. Cependant elle se sentait comme insultée, comme s'ils la rabaissaient alors qu'ils ne lui avaient encore rien dit de direct. Son sentiment de malaise semblait avoir prit la presque totalité de ses pensées mais son air stoïque et son sang-froid la sauvait d'une crise cardiaque. Elle était intriguée, angoissée et pourtant curieuse. Elle détestait déjà leur façon de parler mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur pourquoi ils étaient si différent, si inhumain. La jeune femme regarda dans les alentours, espérant sûrement voir une autre personne. Maiko remarqua alors qu'un autre homme était apparu, couché sur un canapé collé au mur, silencieux et paraissant complètement endormi, écouteurs aux oreilles.

\- Dois-je attendre qu'une autre personne apparaisse ou tout le monde est déjà dans le salon ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix enjouée, regardant les regards surpris de certains d'entre eux.

Ce n'était pas la demande qu'ils voulaient entendre ; ce n'était pas le ton qu'ils espéraient écouter ; ce n'était pas le regard qu'ils désiraient voir ; c'était tout simplement le courage qu'ils n'auraient jamais attendu d'une femme dans cette situation.

\- Te moques-tu de moi ?! S'écria Ayato, semblant vexé par l'audace de la jeune femme.  
\- Non du tout. Répondit-elle d'un ton calme cette fois-ci, montrant tout de même une sorte de supériorité.  
\- Je me disais bien que ça sentait l'humain. C'est toi qui as osé me réveiller ?! Cria une voix inconnue à Maï.  
\- Es-tu le dernier ? Continua t-elle en se retournant vers la source.  
\- Huh ?  
\- On dirait que oui. Coupa t-elle en souriant au nouveau venu.

Cependant la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ce que le nouveau venu détruise le mur derrière lui en donnant un coup de poing puissant sur celui-ci. Un homme aux cheveux étrangement blancs, accompagné des yeux rouges comme le sang et d'une peau blafarde en était le responsable. Ses pensées étaient pourtant plus concentrées sur le résultat de cette frappe que sur l'impulsivité de la personne en face d'elle. Des petits morceaux du mur tombaient petit à petit, de grosses fissures s'étaient formées ; et pourtant personne ne semblait surpris par cet acte.

\- Est-ce-que l'un de vous a été prévenu de la venue de cette jeune femme ? Continua Reiji.

Son seul interlocuteur était le silence. Personne ne répondit, personne ne savait. Cette vérité effraya la jeune femme qui maintenant se sentait complètement perdue. Perdue dans le temps, perdue dans le lieu, perdue dans ses pensées qui ne savaient expliquer ce qui se déroulait. Les autres hommes semblaient eux aussi perplexes par son arrivée, sauf un qui gardait ses yeux fermés, confortablement couché sur un des canapés. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son arrivée mais elle avait ressentit sa présence. Écoutait-il la discussion ou était-il réellement endormi ? La jeune femme remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à fixer l'homme aux cheveux blonds : l'homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux violets le faisait aussi, avec cependant un air bien plus menaçant que celui de la femme.

\- As-tu été informé que quoique soit, Shuu ? Demanda t-il, son ton se mariant parfaitement avec son regard.

Après de longues secondes de silence supplémentaires, la jeune femme entendit enfin la voix du dernier homme. Grave et totalement désintéressé, comme si cette situation l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Peut-être. Répondit-il sans en rajouter.  
\- Ne me dit pas simplement « Peut-être » Shuu. Continua l'homme étrange gardant sa peluche. J'aimerais des explications. 

Shuu continua, ignorant complètement la réponse du petit homme.

\- Cette homme m'a contacté l'autre jour : « On a une invitée venue de l'église alors respectait la. » sont ces paroles.  
\- Huh ? Alors elle serait la future mariée sacrificielle ? Réagit Ayato avant les autres.  
\- Ah, tu ne pouvais pas simplement le dire dès le début ? Rajouta le petit homme.  
\- Plus un sacrifice qu'une mariée cependant. Sur-enchéri l'homme au chapeau en souriant vers la jeune femme.

Église ? Sacrifice ? Mariée ? Mariée sacrificielle ? La jeune femme répétait ces mots en boucle pour essayer de suivre la discussion qui se déroulait ainsi que la supposée vraie explication de son arrivée dans ce manoir. Son estomac maintenant complètement noué, elle continuait à fixer le blond qui semblait en savoir bien plus que ces congénères. Elle se sentait presque soulagée d'avoir gardée sa veste sur elle ; elle sentait des sueurs froides sur son corps, comme-ci toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait emmagasiné depuis son arrivée explosait et agissait enfin physiquement sur elle. Paralysée. Elle l'était totalement. Maiko devait tout de même remercier les traits de son visage qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis le début ; elle paraissait calme et confiante, chose qu'elle serait sûrement si tous ces mystères pouvaient être résolues comme dans un jeu vidéo.

\- Ah oui. Continua Shuu. Il a mentionné de ne pas la tuer.

Tuer. C'était le détail qui manquait à la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'elle était en danger. En réel danger. Elle n'était pas à sa place ; comme ci ces hommes la faisaient entrer dans un monde qu'elle ne devrait pas connaître, un monde qui dépassait toute son imagination. Mais son corps semblait contredire toutes ses pensées. Maï restait figé ; la peur n'était pas la seule cause de son immobilité. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir dès qu'elle avait entendu le mot « sacrifice » mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle voulait comprendre. Elle voulait savoir. Sa curiosité avait prit le dessus sur son effroi. Alors elle attendait et continuerai d'attendre jusqu'à qu'elle soit satisfaite du résultat.

Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur Reiji qui semblait contrôler la situation à présent. L'air menaçant qui avait prit possession de son visage quelques minutes auparavant avait maintenant disparu, laissant son sérieux habituel revenir. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme puis commença à parler.

\- Il semble que la situation ait été clarifié et qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu.. Laisse nous donc nous présenter. Déclara t-il d'une voix plaqué. Nous sommes tous les six des frères. Sakamaki Shuu est le plus grand, je suis le deuxième, Reiji, puis les triplets : Ayato, Kanato et Laito ; et enfin Subaru en dernier.

La jeune femme put enfin mettre des prénoms sur les trois hommes restant, Laito étant celui aux cheveux oranges et au chapeau, Kanato celui aux cheveux violets et avec le « Teddy » et enfin Subaru, celui qui avait aisément détruit le mur derrière lui. La jeune femme restait silencieuse et laissait son regard vagabonder de l'un à l'autre, leur donnant la même expression à chacun : froide et impassible. Maï le ressentait : ils étaient tous dangereux, ayant tous une aura meurtrière qui pouvait la pétrifier. Elle ferma ses yeux puis prit une simple inspiration qui la décontracta, ou bien faisait semblant de la décontracter. Elle ouvrit ses yeux de nouveau puis sourit malgré la situation complexe.

\- Je m'apelle Yoshida Maïko. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Déclara t-elle avec un ton extrêmement joyeux et innocent. Puis elle continua d'une voix bien plus grave. Ou bien, c'est ce que j'aurais bien aimé dire si je ne me sentais pas si perdue dans votre « clarification » de la situation.

Maï avait avoué son trouble sans aucune honte, ou presque. Le ton sarcastique qu'elle avait utilisé permettait à sa fierté d'accepter cette simple confession. Son sourire restait présent mais elle savait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps et cela malgré toutes les réponses imaginables que ces hommes pouvaient lui donner. Elle essayait de rester enjouée pour ne pas que cette situation perturbante la mange et la rende incapable d'agir, attendant que l'un d'eux réponde avec la même fausse innocence dont elle avait fait preuve.

\- Est-ce-qu notre petite humaine a peur ? Demanda Laito, sachant très bien que cette question n'avait pour but que de se moquer de la nouvelle venue.  
\- Avoir peur d'une situation sans danger serait bien ridicule. Répondit Maï en souriant en retour. A moins que je ne me trompes mais dans ce cas là il me manque une vraie information pour comprendre.

Le message était clair et pourtant Maï sentait qu'ils pouvaient continuer à jouer à ce jeu longtemps si elle ne posait pas la vraie question. Alors avec tout le courage qui lui restait, elle commençait à marcher vers un des fauteuils et posa sa main sur celui-ci comme pour se préparer à ne pas tomber. Elle fixa de nouveau les frères autour d'elle, Reiji en particulier, attendant une réponse sérieuse de celui-ci.

\- Mais pour avoir une vraie information il faut une vraie question. Commença t-elle pour se rassurer. La question immédiate n'est pas de savoir qui vous êtes ou les raisons de ma venue mais plutôt...

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, renforçant les traits de son visage comme pour montrer que le sujet était bien sérieux malgré l'absurdité qu'elle allait demander. Elle ne voulait pas y croire mais demander semblait être la plus rapide des solutions.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous êtes ?

Cette phrase agit comme une bombe dans la pièce, certains souriant et d'autres restant impassible. Seul le rire maniaque de Laito fut entendu, rendant la tension encore plus palpable. C'est à ce moment précis que Maï comprit que son instinct ne lui mentait jamais et qu'elle avait posé la bonne question, celle dont elle ne voulait jamais entendre la réponse. Elle renforça la force qu'elle avait mis sur sa main en attendant qu'une sentence tombe, le bruit de l'horloge comptant les secondes comme si elles étaient des heures de souffrance. Tous les regards étaient à présent sur elle, fait qui ne la déstabilisait plus ; c'était une parole, un mot qu'elle attendait.

\- Vampire. Déclara Reiji d'un ton neutre.

Vampire ? La jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir, son estomac se nouant encore plus à ce mot. Et sans qu'elle ne contrôle quoique soit, elle se mit à sourire de sa situation désespérée, rigolant par la suite d'un rire effroyable et nerveux. Elle riait de toute ses forces, comme pour oublier la réalité de ces paroles. Elle savait qu'elle devrait littéralement croire à ce mot mais sa conception de la réalité prenait le dessus. Ses cheveux verts foncés semblaient presque se hérissaient par la peur. Elle semblait timbrée. Non, elle était complètement timbrée en fait. Maï ferma ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre, état impossible à atteindre mais faire semblant paraissait être une bonne idée sur le moment. La jeune femme ignorait complètement les réactions des autres face à la sienne, ses pensées encore troublées par la révélation qu'on venait de lui dévoiler.

\- Vampire ? Répéta t-elle simplement malgré le poids que ce mot pesait lorsqu'elle le prononçait. 

C'était sa manière de rendre cette nouvelle plus réelle, comme pour confirmer qu'ils ne se moquaient pas. Elle l'avait su dès le départ que ce déménagement était une mauvaise idée ; elle l'avait su dès le départ que ce manoir était étrange ; elle l'avait su dès le départ que ces habitants n'étaient pas humain. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas fui la réalité. Alors la jeune femme décida qu'elle devait assumer ce choix et regarda Reiji dans les yeux, inflexible et sarcastique.

\- Vampire ? Ça en devient presque mignon. Les loup-garous existent t-ils aussi ? Demanda t-elle encore une fois d'une voix innocente, ignorant complètement le futur qui l'attendait.


	3. S'évanouir semble être la meilleure solution de fuir un danger

Fuis, cours et surtout ne t'arrête jamais.

Ces simples mots étaient les seuls que la jeune femme distinguait entre les milles pensées qui surgissaient dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement : elle devait juste suivre les ordres qu'elle donnait à son corps. Elle ne savait pas si c'était ses jambes épuisées par sa course sans fin ou bien son ventre complètement nouée qui la rendait folle. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous. Les lumières autour d'elle semblait gris comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Rien ni personne ne la guiderait. Des fois elle esquivait des objets, des fois elle se cognait avec mais jamais elle arrêterait. Alors elle continuait à l'aveugle, ignorant tout l'environnement qui l'entourait et les prédateurs qui s'amusaient de sa fuite futile.

Fuis, cours et surtout ne regarde jamais en arrière.

Elle entendait des rires et quelques paroles qui lui faisaient comprendre que le retour à la normale ne viendrait pas. Elle ne se retournait pas, continuant son chemin vers une destination qu'elle ne connaissant même pas. Où allait-elle ? Quelle direction choisissait-elle ? Où allait-elle atterrir ? Questions sans fin et réponse vide de sens. Ses poumons semblaient ne plus suivre l'effort physique qu'elle émettait ; elle n'en tint pas rigueur. Ses jambes commençaient à ne plus supporter l'effort ; elle continuait quand même. Monter des escaliers, en descendre, prendre la gauche ou la droite mais en jamais revenir en arrière. Était-ce la bonne solution ? Non, définitivement. Et pourtant c'était la seule que son instinct suivait. La jeune femme pouvait revenir, essayait de discuter avec les créatures qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Mais non. Elle fuyait car elle savait qu'ils n'étaient que mauvais présage.

Fuis, cours et surtout ne te fais jamais attraper.

Arrivée au bout de ses forces, son corps l'abandonna et la pauvre humaine n'avait d'autres choix que de s'appuyer sur le mur à côté. Elle était complètement à bout de souffle et surtout sans repère. Où avait-elle atterri exactement ? Les couloirs étaient étrangement devenus plus sombres, donnant l'impression à la jeune femme qu’il n’existait réellement aucune issue possible. Le noir prédominait et seule une porte fermée avec d'impressionnant cadenas fermant celle-ci était visible. Maï ne savait pas vers où se diriger mais le fait que les six créatures puissent apparaître d'un instant à un autre l'obligeait à prendre une décision précise et rapide. Sans prendre plus de repos, elle s'avança vers la porte et approcha sa main vers les nombreux cadenas. À sa stupeur, les cadenas s'ouvrirent d'eux même lorsqu'elle frôla le plus grand d'entre eux avec ses doigts.

Terrifiée, elle stoppa tout mouvement, ses yeux rivés sur les cadenas qui semblaient suivre un enchaînement spécial pour délivrer la poignée de leur emprise. Encore figée par ce qu'elle ce qu'elle apercevait, la jeune femme hésitait à suivre le chemin que ce manoir semblait lui indiquer. Elle avait l'impression que la maison en elle-même était vivante et lui donnait une direction à prendre. Maï le savait : cela n'allait certainement pas la sauver de sa situation désespérée cependant cela restait tout de même un indice à prendre. Après une forte et longue inspiration, elle appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Ses pas étaient tout d'abord lents et indécis, exprimant sa peur et son désarroi ; elle prit cependant la dose de courage qui lui restait malgré cette course sans fin et entra dans la chambre qu'elle venait de découvrir.

La pièce était tout aussi sombre que le couloir ; la visibilité étant seulement due à la lumière de la Lune qui traversait le balcon et la porte-fenêtre fermée. Cela ressemblait presque à un grenier. La poussière avait entièrement prit possession du lieu, surplombant tous les meubles d'un gris moche et contrastant avec toute la propreté qu'elle avait remarqué en entrant dans le manoir ; de nombreux bijoux plus impressionnants les uns que les autres étaient posés sur les meubles montrant une certaine richesse malgré les années de poussières les recouvrant ; un vieux et imposant piano était posé au bout de la salle, renforçant l'idée que cette pièce avait une histoire ; une ambiance de mort et de tragédie pesait sur chaque millimètre, comme-ci un ancien esprit vengeur contrôlait le lieu. Arrivée au centre, elle laissa ses yeux traverser la pièce plusieurs fois, essayant de trouver un indice quelconque.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus Maï sentait que ce lieu ne lui réservait rien de bien joli. À vrai dire, elle avait même l'impression que l'inverse se produisait. Elle sentait son corps se compresser face au poids de l'air que ses poumons humaient, comme-ci son instinct lui dictait de fuir cette chambre le plus rapidement possible et réagissait à tous les petits détails de ce lieu. Cette pièce était encore plus dangereuse que les vampires eux-mêmes. Cela ne faisait aucun sens pour la jeune femme : comment un environnement pouvait être libérer une aura plus meurtrière que celle de six créatures surnaturelles ?

Elle s'approcha de la grande étagère disposée contre le mur et posa son index sur un des livres, faisant glisser son doigt contre eux en même temps qu'elle avançait sur le côté. Ces ouvrages montraient le même contraste que les bijoux : ils étaient poussiéreux et pourtant restaient étrangement majestueux. Essayant de faire abstraction de cet environnement anormal, elle choisit un livre au hasard, le tirant et le feuilletant rapidement. Les mots inscrits étaient illisibles pour la jeune femme qui était incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'elle lisait. La langue écrite était inconnue et elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu de telles formes de lettre auparavant. Perplexe, elle continua sa découverte et s'arrêta au milieu du livre. Son regard s'arrêta sur trois photographies différentes, chacune représentant ce qui lui semblait être une famille, ou bien trois différentes familles plutôt.

Maï n'eut pas le temps d'examiner de plus près sa trouvaille que la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, un vent puissant attaquant celle-ci et la poussant violemment contre l'étagère en conséquence. Elle réussit à ne pas tomber malgré le choc reçu, ses jambes partiellement pliés faisant de leurs mieux pour ne pas lâcher. Le vent continuait follement son chemin et faisait trembler toute la pièce par ses coups. De nombreux livres étaient tombés, certains sur la jeune femme mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur, la situation globale la préoccupant bien plus que quelques futurs bleus. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux qu'elle avait instinctivement fermés et se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut une personne de dos sur le balcon maintenant ouvert. Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passait ?

C'était une magnifique femme habillée d'une longue robe noire en fente, laissant des volants blancs remplacer le tissu manquant. Maï ne pouvait cependant pas regarder les détails de ces habits, complètement obnubilée par les longs cheveux violets de la femme qui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux et le Soleil qui complétait le tableau. Cette femme se retourna partiellement et Maiko ne put apercevoir que son sourire. Un dangereux sourire. Elle sentit à ce moment précis comme un coup de poignard au cœur qui l’obligea à tomber et serrer ses mains contre sa poitrine instinctivement. Elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur auparavant et surtout jamais à cet endroit. Son cœur était directement attaqué et ses battements semblèrent plus puissant le temps de quelques secondes. Sa respiration fut presque coupée par l'extrême douleur qu'elle avait reçue pendant un temps infime. Cependant lorsqu'elle ré-ouvrit totalement ses yeux après de minuscules secondes de repos, la douleur reprit de plus belle, comme une crise de quelques secondes assez puissante pour la faire chuter et la rendre incapable de se relever.

La jeune femme essaya de reprendre son souffle et releva sa tête pour ne voir qu'un balcon vide. La femme... Avait-elle disparu ? Était-elle réelle finalement ? Maï voulut continuer ses questionnements sans fin plus longtemps mais fût couper par l'apparition instantanée des six vampires dans la chambre, comme si la pièce finale d'un spectacle allait se dérouler ici. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient devant toute la suite d'événements insensés qui se déroulaient dans ce manoir. Cheveux en bataille et quelques mèches sur son visage accentuant son désespoir, elle ne pouvait parler. Où était donc passée l'implacable et calme Yoshida Maïko ? Disparue par la peur et remplacée par ce qu’elle était actuellement.

\- De toutes les pièces possibles existant dans ce manoir, il a fallu que tu rentres ici. Déclara un des vampires, l’humaine reconnaissant son ton sérieux malgré le choc. C'est une chambre que nous avons scellé pour que personne ne puisse y rentrer. Je vais devoir trouver un autre cadenas.  
\- C'est sûr. Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ici Bitch-chan ? Continua le vampire avec le chapeau, se baissant au niveau de la jeune femme et lui donnant un sourire.  
\- Ne t'enfuis plus. Tu es ma proie. Déclara un autre, toujours avec son nounours dans les bras.  
\- Hein ? Tu viens de dire quoi Kanato ? Je suis le premier à l'avoir rencontrée, elle est à moi ! Réagit le vampire aux cheveux rouges.

Proie ? Venait-il d'affirmer qu'elle était une proie ? Comme un élément déclencheur qui la réveilla, elle posa ses mains sur l'étagère et se releva malgré toute sa force évaporée, restant tout de même contre le meuble pour garder un certain équilibre. Proie, mariée sacrificielle, nourriture... Maï en avant assez entendu. Elle releva sa tête et fixa celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots d'un regard qui surprit le vampire au chapeau. Les insultes étaient des paroles qu'elle pouvait ignorer car elles n'avaient aucune valeur pour la jeune femme. Cependant rabaisser sa fierté était toute autre histoire pour la pauvre humaine. Elle voulait survivre ; elle le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Néanmoins ces mots restaient inacceptables. Assez inacceptables pour qu'elle puisse se relever malgré la présence de six prédateurs prêts à la tuer sur le champ.

\- Je ne suis la proie de personne. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sombre qui agaça le petit vampire qui l'avait qualifiée ainsi.

Cependant un des autres vampires fit un coup de poing sur un des meubles, coupant la réponse de son frère qui lui semblait être de plus en plus en colère par la tournure de la situation. Maï se retourna vers la source des dégâts qui semblait être la même que celle du salon. Subaru était son prénom déjà ? Cela ne l'intéressait guère. La jeune femme comprenait juste que six vampires l’entouraient et qu'elle ne savait plus où fuir.

\- Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver avec ton insolence. Dit-il d'une voix forte, dirigeant son regard vers Maï alors qu'elle renvoya le sien vers lui, ne laissant pas sa surprise l'envahir.  
\- Oh non, pas encore toi Subaru-kun. Continua le vampire au chapeau, fixant les dégâts que son petit frère avait causé.  
\- La ferme ! Répondit le concerné, restant sur un ton assez colérique.

Elle regardait les frères interagir entre eux et semblait avoir encore perdu ces mots devant leur discussion. Elle voulait y croire, qu'elle n'était la proie de personne. Cependant ils semblaient de pas faire attention à sa réaction, comme-ci sa vie était déjà scellée par le simple fait d'être entrée dans ce manoir. Sa liberté était complètement réprimée. Cette simple idée la déstabilisa complètement, détruisant tous ces espoirs en plusieurs éclats par de simples mots. Sa conscience avait décidé de lui jouer des tours et rendre sa vue troublante, comme une conséquence de toute l'anxiété qu'elle était en train de ressentir. Elle avait l'impression de voir flou et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer correctement. La pauvre victime voyait tout mais ne regardait pas. Elle entendait chaque son mais n'en écoutait aucun.

\- Il y a une seule chose que tu dois comprendre de ta situation. C'est que tu ne pourras jamais t'enfuir d'ici. Commença une voix sérieuse.  
\- Va juste droit au but et dis-lui qu'on la tue si elle essaie. Continua une voix plus violente.  
\- Ah Bitch-chan, me dis pas que tu es déjà effrayée ?

Maï sentit une main frôler son cou. Son corps avait décidé de plus comprendre non plus, la laissant comme une coquille vide incapable de réagir. Elle sentit un bruit strident couper l'élan du vampire en face d'elle. Un objet cassé. Peut-être.

\- Désolé. Je l'ai fait tomber. Déclara une voix nonchalante.

Et Maiko tomba raid comme le tableau quelques secondes avant elle.

 

Ses yeux encore fermés, Maï sentait une douce sensation contre de toutes les parcelles de son corps, en particulier sa tête qui était confortablement posée sur un doux objet. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était en réalité couchée sur un lit. Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux jaunes foncés, voyant flous quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles s'habituent à la lumière forte. La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, repassant tous les événements de la veille en boucle dans ses pensées, se remémorant chaque détails et précisions qu'elle avait pu retenir. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas cauchemardé : elle était réellement dans un manoir de vampire. Le fait qu'elle soit dans une chambre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le confirmait.

Maï releva son buste, analysant la chambre dans laquelle elle venait de se réveiller. C'était une grande chambre rose pâle simplement meublé d'un lit double ; deux tables de nuit sur chacun des côtés du lit ; un meuble à tiroir en bois contre le mur opposé du lit avec un grand miroir orné posé au-dessus ; un grand placard à sa droite et enfin un balcon à la gauche de la chambre. Elle aperçut sa valise bleue posé contre le mur. Ce simple fait ressemblait à un message : elle vivrait ici à présent. Elle ne le souhaitait pas mais devait malheureusement se faire une raison. En y réfléchissant calmement, la jeune femme se rappela que les vampires l’avaient laissée fuir juste pour le rire. Ils étaient capable de se téléporter là où bon leur semblait. Elle ne connaissait malheureusement pas leurs autres capacités surnaturelles, elle ne connaissait pas leurs limites.

Toujours assise sur son lit, elle fixait le grand miroir en face d'elle. Maï ne se reconnaissait pas dans le reflet que l'accessoire lui rendait. Elle ressemblait à une fille perdue dans une forêt quelconque avec ses cheveux verts foncés encore en bataille, ses yeux jaunes à moitié ouverts et son regard vide donnant l'impression que l'on pourrait voir sa propre réflexion dessus. Maï fit un faible sourire après ces pensées ; elle avait tout d'un coup l'impression de revenir en arrière dans sa vie. Sa main droite encore sous la couette, elle toucha la bague entourant son annulaire droit avec ses autres doigts. Elle était encore là. Elle soupira de soulagement. Un soupir qui se coupa lorsqu'elle vit un homme apparaître de nulle part contre la porte d'entrée. Un vampire plutôt.

Cette simple différence était dure à accepter pour la jeune femme mais elle savait qu'elle devait y croire. Elle n'avait pas le choix : ces personnes avaient des pouvoirs surnaturels et elle pourrait jamais le nier. Les événements de la veille en étaient la preuve. Maï n'eut pas le temps de quitter son lit que le vampire était déjà assis sur le bord du celui-ci, se tournant partiellement pour rester en face d'elle. Rapide fut sa seule pensée. Le regard malicieux qu'il lui envoyait lui paraissait dangereux mais elle décida de ne pas en prendre en compte pour l'instant. Elle ne désirait pas réellement discuter ; elle l'ignora donc en essayant de quitter son lit par l'autre côté. Il lui en empêcha en se déplaçant sur l'autre côté du lit sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un seul mouvement. Ils étaient aussi rapides que cela.

\- Ne m’ignore pas comme ça Bitch-chan. Commença-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, ses cheveux orange brillant presque avec la lumière qui les éclairaient.

Elle riva ses yeux vers l’intrus en retour, gardant un visage neutre et ne répliquant pas. C'était sa réponse après tout. Le sourire du vampire s'agrandit étrangement, comme-ci la réaction de la jeune humaine lui avait plu d'une manière ou d'une autre. En réalité, elle ne savait pas réellement comment réagir. De quoi était-il capable ? Cette simple question pouvait la rendre folle, ne sachant pas par où commencer ou imaginer. Alors elle resterait immobile et impassible le temps qu'elle comprenne complètement sa situation. À sa surprise bien dissimulée, elle sentit la main froide du vampire se loger sur son cou. Ce fut comme un signal pour la jeune femme qui voulut s'extirper de cette étreinte. Elle en fut incapable, la pression qu'il avait mise sur sa main étant bien plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie.

\- Tu réagis enfin. Déclara-t-il, son sourire ne le quittant jamais.  
\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle simplement, connaissant très bien le poids de sa question.

Le regard du vampire quitta les yeux de la frêle humaine, se concentrant plus précisément sur la nuque non couverte de celle-ci. Les yeux de Maï yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette réalisation, espérant qu'elle devinait faux et que ses connaissances inutiles sur les vampires ne soient que de vieilles légendes modifiées avec le temps. Allait-il la mordre ?fut la seule question qui chamboulait ses pensées tout en entière. Pouvait-elle l'arrêter ? Elle n'avait malheureusement pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre que non. Elle était sans défense ni protection. Que pouvait-elle donc faire à part subir ? Ses réflexions disparurent rapidement quand elle sentit le nez du vampire frôler sa nuque. Il humait son odeur. La jeune femme se mit alors à essayer de bouger dans tous les sens mais fut arrêter par l'autre bras du vampire qui l'entoura, empêchant tout mouvement d'exister. Sa conscience avait rapidement compris qu'ils étaient des vampires, malheureusement son cœur avait besoin d’un vrai exemple.

Quelle fut la surprise de la jeune femme quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre toquer. Elle ne perdit aucune seconde, profitant de l’arrêt non prévu du vampire et quittant le lit à toute vitesse, comme-ci ses futurs reflexes se développaient déjà. Elle ouvrit la porte et rencontra le regard sérieux du nouveau vampire en face d’elle ainsi que ses yeux violets. Maï le reconnaissait. Elle fut cependant surprise par sa tenue ; il portait en effet un uniforme noir tout comme celui qui avait essayé de la mordre quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se retourna alors vers l’autre homme qui semblait presque déçu de l’intervention de son frère. Les deux semblaient porter des uniformes de lycée malgré leur différence de style assez visible. Maï se retourna encore une fois vers le nouveau venu, brisant la discussion silencieuse entre les deux frères.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.  
\- Je suis venue te prévenir que nous allions bientôt partir. Un familier a déjà dû te poser ton uniforme dans ton placard.

La jeune femme eut l’impression qu’un froid invisible avait réussi à congeler tout son corps sur place, ses mouvements étant complètement figés par les mots qu’elle venait d’entendre. Lycée ? Familier ? Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ces révélations ne semblant pas passer correctement dans son cerveau pourtant préparé aux informations tordues depuis la veille. Elle tourna sa tête vers son lit pour apercevoir que le vampire au chapeau avait disparu. Maï se mit alors face à l’homme qui n’avait pas encore posé de pied dans sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait réellement pas ce qui était en train de se dérouler à ce moment de sa vie.

\- Lycée ? Vous allez au lycée ? Et à cette heure-ci ? Demanda-t-elle, montrant implicitement le balcon qui donnait la vue sur le ciel orangé.  
\- J’accepte de te répondre pour cette fois-ci mais j’espère que tu ne poseras plus de question aussi stupide. Nous sommes des vampires ; nous vivons la nuit et dormons le jour. Etant donné que dorénavant tu vies dans ce manoir, tu dois suivre notre rythme de vie. Autres questions inutiles ?  
\- Je ne me souviens pas m’être inscrite dans un autre lycée depuis que…  
\- Les formalités ont déjà était faites, tu es déjà inscrite. L’école de nuit commence à sept heures. Je te veux en bas dans vingt minutes.

Et il ferma la porte, laissant la jeune femme perplexe par les évènements qui survenaient –encore une fois. Elle se retourna et posa son dos contre la porte en bois en espérant que celle-ci puisse l’empêchait de tomber de nouveau. Elle ferma ses yeux, humant et expirant longuement pour se détendre ; reprendre le contrôle de son corps ne devenant plus un souhait mais une réelle urgence. Elle n’avait pas rêvé et ce qui lui arrivait était bien réel. Il semblait que ses choix étaient restreint à suivre les ordres que les vampires lui ordonnaient. C’était frustrant, insultant et surtout humiliant. Elle savait cependant que ses chances de survie étaient faibles ; agir contre leur souhait la tuerait. Maï ne connaissait pas encore leur personnalité mais elle en savait assez pour comprendre qu’ils étaient dangereux.

La femme aux cheveux verts se rappela alors des mots que l’un des six frères avait prononcés la veille. « Ah oui. Il a mentionné de ne pas la tuer ». Était-elle sauvée ? Certainement pas. Pour une étrange raison qui nouée son estomac, elle devinait qu’aucun d’eux ne prêterait attention à ces paroles, comme-ci un danger la pesait à chaque seconde restée dans ce manoir. C’était oppressant de se savoir dans une constante insécurité. Si seulement elle pouvait demander de l’aide… De l’aide ? Ce simple mot arrêta tous ces questionnements et elle courut automatiquement vers son sac marron posé à côté de sa valise. Elle ne chercha pas à chercher méthodiquement et retourna son sac d’un coup sec, le secouant et faisant tomber tous les objets qui étaient dedans. La jeune femme se mit à genoux, cherchant son téléphone portable dans la masse d’objets sur le sol.

Disparu. Il n’était nulle part. Maï continua à séparer les objets en espérant le retrouver dans un coin improbable. Toujours rien. Désespérée par le nouvel espoir qui été née dans son cœur, elle prit son sac et fouilla tous les recoins avec sa main. Vide. La jeune femme ferma ses poings, enfonçant presque ses doigts contre les paumes de ses mains pour contenir sa frustration. C’était définitif, elle ne pouvait plus s’échapper. En réalité, elle trouvait sa réaction inexplicable. L’humaine savait qu’elle n’avait plus d’échappatoire depuis la veille ; pourquoi avait-elle donc recherché son portable ? Pourquoi avait-elle espéré ne serait-ce que quelques secondes qu’elle pouvait quitter ce lieu ? Il semblait que son instinct de survie était plus fort que sa logique ; le danger l’entourant était assez fort pour lui faire perdre toute raison.

La jeune femme se releva, ses jambes commençant à lui donner des crampes due à sa position gênante. Elle soupira longuement puis décida de suivre les ordres que le vampire lui avait donnés, espérant par la même occasion oublier l’horrible sensation qu’elle avait ressentie lorsque le nez de l’autre vampire avait frôlé son cou. Ce simple rappel lui donna des frissons, traversant rapidement son corps de la tête au pied comme une cascade. Elle ouvrit le placard et découvrit en effet un uniforme extrêmement bien plié accompagné de chaussures habillées marrons clairs. Maï prit l’uniforme, découvrant certains détails la dérangeant quelque peu. Elle ne voyait aucun problème à ne pas les mettre : si ce fameux lycée laissait les vampires influencer leur style vestimentaire sur leur uniforme, elle ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas le faire non plus.

Après avoir retiré les éléments qui la dérangeaient et avoir ajouté ce qu’elle préférait, la jeune femme se retrouva à apprécier le style vestimentaire qu’elle avait donné à son uniforme. Elle avait retiré le nœud papillon rose et la chemise blanche avec les froufrous au niveau de l’encolure par un collier en argent et une simple chemise blanche sans décoration. Elle avait aussi décidé de ne pas garder le gilet fin et porter juste le joli blazer noir qui accompagnait le tout. Elle avait gardé la haute jupe noire lui arrivant au début des genoux mais avait décidé de la marier avec des collants noirs et des bottines à lacet bleu nuit au lieu des longues chaussettes arrivant aux genoux et les chaussures. Elle ajouta un chapeau en feutre de la même couleur que les bottines en touche finale. Après s’être maquillée comme à son habitude, elle posa ses mains sur l’étagère comme pour s’adapter à ce nouvel environnement. Des fois elle ne comprenait même pas ses propres actions : pourquoi mettait-elle autant d’effort sur une chose aussi trivial qu’un uniforme ?

Maïko ne resta pas longtemps ainsi et prit son sac marron sur son épaule, quittant sa chambre et marchant dans les couloirs en suivant une direction qu’elle espérait être la bonne. Ne pas arriver à l’heure dans une maison infestée de vampire ne lui semblait pas être une bonne solution. Les évènements avaient pris une tournure qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru imaginer même dans ses plus horribles cauchemars. Tout se passait tellement rapidement qu’elle n’avait pas le temps d’avoir un moment pour elle-même. Elle restait donc infiniment perdue dans ce surplus d’évènements étranges. Elle souhaitait juste un simple moment de repos pour analyser et décortiquer chaque parole qui avaient été dites en sa présence. A sa surprise, elle avait réussi à atteindre le grand escalier qui amenait vers la porte principale malgré les couloirs identiques et l’immensité de ce manoir. Son prochain objectif était d’apprendre chaque recoin de cette maison ; elle n’avait plus le droit de se perdre.

La jeune femme descendit doucement les nombreux escaliers et aperçut le vampire qui avait essayé de l’attaquer en bas, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. Le regard neutre de la jeune femme ne changea pas, ignorant le souvenir récent du vampire qui revenait dans ses pensées. Il semblerait que l’éviter n’avait aucun intérêt pour le moment. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler mais elle était obligée de le croiser ; elle vivait dans la même maison que lui après tout. Maï s’arrêta à une marche au-dessus du vampire, lui souriant en retour avec la même malice.

\- Te rappelles-tu de mon prénom Bitch-chan ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Laito, c’est ça ? répondit-elle en suivant le même ton que son interlocuteur.  
\- Faux. Je suis Ayato. N’as-tu pas entendu Reiji dire que nous sommes des triplets avec Laito et Kanato ? Continua-t-il en retour.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se renforça, laissant presque son côté malicieux prendre le dessus sur la peur. Elle continua son chemin et s’approcha de la porte principale qui s’ouvrit d’elle-même comme une réponse à ses pas. Maï se retourna partiellement vers le vampire qui n’avait pas bougé.

\- Menteur. Tu es Laito.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? Répondit-il, intéressé par la tournure de la discussion.  
\- Tu ne m’aurais jamais posé la question si tu ne voulais pas te jouer de moi. Déclara-t-elle, sortant enfin dehors et ignorant le regard persistant du vampire sur elle.

Un faible vent frais semblait avoir pris le dessus sur la chaleur de la journée. Pas que cela la déplaisait, au contraire ; la jeune femme appréciait le contact de son visage avec le vent. Ses cheveux mi-longs se laissaient doucement voler par les mouvements de l’air. Elle aperçut une grande limousine noire en face du grand portail. Allait-elle réellement rejoindre son nouveau lycée avec une limousine ? Elle arrêta ses pas quelques minutes, ne sachant pas si elle devait être surprise ou juste ennuyée par le fait de rejoindre un simple lycée de nuit en voiture de luxe. Elle avait déjà remarqué la richesse du manoir mais cela ne faisait que renforcer cette idée. Maï continua tout de même son chemin et ouvrit la porte de la limousine.

Maïko rentra dans la voiture malgré sa réticence en remarquant que tous les frères étaient déjà là, y compris celui qu’elle avait laissé derrière elle il y avait seulement trois minutes. Il avait certainement dû se téléporter ici en avait-elle déduit, prenant place sur un siège contre la fenêtre. La limousine démarra au moment même où elle s’assit, faisant disparaître le manoir de la vue de la femme. Aucun des frères ne parlait, le seul son qu’elle pouvait entendre était le faible bruit du moteur. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment qualifier la situation mais elle était sûre d’une chose : ces frères ne s’entendaient pas et la tension qu’elle ressentait était tout aussi forte que celle qu’elle avait ressenti lorsqu’elle était entrée dans le grenier morbide la veille même si les raisons étaient complètement différentes.

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur la vitre à cette pensée. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu’elle avait vu et éprouvé. La femme sur le balcon, son attaque au cœur, l’écriture inconnue et les photos de famille. Rien n’avait disparu de sa mémoire et pourtant elle souhaitait ne plus se souvenir du fantôme qu’elle avait aperçu. Elle appellerait la femme aux cheveux violets ainsi. Aucun des vampires ne semblaient avoir ressenti sa présence et elle avait disparu comme-ci le vent l’avait emporté avec lui. Maï était pourtant sure de n’avoir rien imaginé d’elle-même. Ses yeux encore rivés sur la vitre, elle remarqua que la limousine était déjà rentrée en ville. Quelle ville déjà ? Elle ne le savait pas et cela ne faisait qu’augmenter le nombre insuffisant de questions qu’elle se posait. Finalement, elle abandonna son idée de rester silencieuse.

\- Reiji, je peux te poser une question, en espérant bien sûr que cela ne fasses pas partie de tes questions « inutiles » ? Demanda-t-elle, ne laissant pas son sarcasme s’entendre dans le ton de sa voix.  
\- Je t’écoute. Répondit-il, gardant sa sonorité habituelle.  
\- Dans quelle ville sommes-nous ? Je viens de Tokyo et je ne reconnais cette la ville en elle-même donc je suppose que nous sommes ailleurs. Je n’ai pas été informé par mon père non plus.  
\- Nous sommes à Kaminashi. Autre chose ?  
\- Non, merci. Répondit-elle rapidement, retombant encore une fois dans ses songes après cette brève discussion.

Personne ne rajouta de mot, laissant le silence reprendre possession du véhicule. Elle ne savait pas qu’est-ce-qui l’étouffait le plus entre la tension dégagée par les six frères ou bien le danger permanent qu’elle ressentait sur ces épaules. Elle aurait bien aimé s’évanouir une nouvelle fois pour ne pas rester avec eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! En soi je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus. A la base il devait être plus long mais je le trouvais déjà assez long alors je me suis arrêtée là !  
> Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
